Big Time Sick
by Laney101
Summary: Logan has always hated being sick. He would do anything to hide it  from anyone, even his best friends. But just how long can he keep it a secret?
1. Logan and the Trix

**Ok, so this is my first sic-fic! The first few chapters are mainly non-eventful, but they took a while to write. I never write slash, and rarely upload my stories to FF, but I just really like this story. I rated it K+. I don't think it's that offensive, I'm just really paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, or anything that might be considered copyright or whatever.**

Logan woke up earlier than usual, sun shining on his face. He smiled brightly, squinting and yawning, looking over at his best friend Kendall, still sleeping happily in the bed opposite, occupying the right hand side of their shared bedroom, sighing and relaxing back into bed like he always did on a sunny morning like this, until he realized one problem. It was a Monday. That meant two horribly inevitable things. One, work, and two, school. No more sitting by the pool, eating fish sticks and watching cartoons, or playing dome hockey all day with his best buds. Of course he would still be with his best buds, but it would be different, because they would be, you know, working. It's not that Logan didn't like school, because he did like it, but everyone hates the feeling of having to leave their bed an hour or two earlier than usual, and actually having to do stuff that maybe they didn't want to do. The smile was wiped off faster when he got the slap-in-the-face "good morning" of a fast forming headache. He rubbed the space in between his eyes, trying to rid himself of the unbearable pounding in his head, noticing that a few things weren't quite right.

Firstly, his head hurt, but he'd already established that. But other than that he had a funny feeling in his stomach, like that feeling when you know something bad is about to happen. Only nothing bad was about to happen, and Logan couldn't figure out what was wrong. Not only that but his throat was scratchy, and although this usually happened when he woke up for a minute or two, it was slightly more aggressive than he remembered. He glanced at the clock. It read 6.05. It was probably just because he had woken up earlier than usual, he figured. Although, Logan had experienced many early starts and had never felt quite as bad as he did now. He came to the conclusion that all he needed was a glass of water and something to eat and he would be feeling good as new.

He swung his legs out of bed, sitting up a little too fast and feeing a surge of dizziness, resting his head in his hands for a second before powering onwards. He threw on a stray hoodie and jeans that were balled up at his feet and strode across the bedroom. He opened the door quickly, as to avoid the characteristic, annoying squeak that all the doors in the apartment seemed to have and slipped out, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He walked to the end of the balcony, tiptoeing down the carpeted staircase, not wanting to risk waking any of his friends prematurely by sliding down the swirly slide. This really got them mad on a "work" morning. Though it never had quite such an effect on a weekend, for whatever reason Logan would never know.

He walked into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding hitting his hip on the sharp corner of the island bench as he had done so many mornings before. He briefly wondered if he should make the most of the time he had up to cook something substantial for breakfast, but decided against it, as the boys would undoubtedly sleep through their alarms that were set to go off at 6.30 and he would have to get them up, and it would interrupt either his cooking or eating, neither of which he was willing to sacrifice. So he simply settled on the most nutritious cereal he could find, which sadly was Trix, but when you live with teenage boys, you won't find a box of bran flakes or oatmeal anywhere, although Mrs. Night did used to buy it and it almost disintegrated at the back of the pantry, sitting there for months, and slid two pieces of bread into the toaster. He filled a glass with water and got the peanut butter out of the pantry, waiting for his toast to be cooked, leaning against the counter and watching the seconds tick by on the clock, wondering if the ancient packets of nutritionally satisfying cereal were still in there somewhere, and if he could perhaps find one of them. He jumped, his train of thought lost, as the toast sprang up, and took the two pieces of slightly burnt toast out.

"_Damn,_" he thought "_I never have been able to cook toast without it being soggy or burnt. You would have thought that I, of all people would be able to figure out the recipe for toast. Heck, James even managed to write a scientific equation for it but no, I just can't make it._"

He settled for it, because it was one of the less burnt batches he had made in his time, and sat on one of the barstools, swinging from side to side as he spread peanut butter on his toast. He poured the brightly colored cereal into the bowl, cursing the cartoon rabbit as the small spheres of sugar tumbled into the bowl, making a "clinking" noise, and pouring milk on the hideously under nutritious bowl of cereal, poking at it for a while, not feeling overly hungry and watching as the colors ran into each other, turning the milk sludge grey. He took a small sip of water. Usually he was all aboard the sugar train, but this morning he really just didn't feel like it. At least the milk wasn't chocolate milk.

He looked at the clock. 6.20. He might as well try and choke down some cereal before he had to worsen his demanding headache by waking the boys, risking his eardrums and extremities, and having to suffer at least three tantrums that he really didn't enjoy dealing with.

He couldn't figure out why he was being so pessimistic this morning. He lived with his three best friends in the world, in LA where it was sunny and warm all the time, he was in a band, he had girls chasing him everywhere he went, and he didn't even have that bad of a job. He had to sing and dance, and he loved both of those things. He wasn't usually this upset on a perfectly good day of his life. Heck, he didn't even have to face an entire day of school. He only had to be there until 12.30. He shook his head to clear the foggy feeling and raised his chin as he scooped up a spoonful of the rainbow sludge and put it in his mouth, the sugary taste souring as his stomach instantly disagreed with it. He knew his stomach was a little upset, but not this upset. He felt like he was going to throw up. He jumped off the barstool, running into the bathroom as quickly as possible to try and avoid throwing up on the kitchen tile. As soon as he was in front of the toilet, he spat out what was in his mouth, breathing heavily. He shuddered, looking at the godforsaken cereal-mush before flushing it away.

"_False alarm. Thank goodness._" He sighed to himself. He shakily rose to his feet, rinsing his mouth in the sink and looking carefully at his pale complexion. Considering he almost threw up, he didn't look too bad. He splashed a handful of cold water on his face, then turned the tap off and patted his face down with the hand towel.

"_Whew! That was close._" He thought. He scratched at the back of his neck, walking back into the kitchen, slowly approaching the counter. He looked into the bowl of the horrible cereal that had almost made his morning turn into a disaster, and dumped it down the sink angrily, almost violently, in disapproval of what it had almost made him do, flicking on the garbage disposal. He took the toast and put that where it belonged, in the bin, deciding that he really wasn't hungry. He drank half the water and poured the remaining contents down the plughole, setting the glass down gently in the sink, slowly running his fingers over his now, thanks to the water, bloated stomach uncomfortably, deciding maybe water wasn't best either. He sat at the bench and rested his throbbing head on his shaky arms. Maybe, just maybe, Logan Mitchell was getting… sick?

"_No. I don't get sick. I get a minor list of ailments that disappear soon after noon. It always happens._" Logan drilled into his brain in despair, not wanting to simply accept the fact that he wasn't feeling his best, and probably would end up confined to his bed, sealed in quarantine, by this afternoon. He could barely bring himself to think the word. Sick. Ugh. What a terrible, terrible word to be bestowed upon Logan. Sickness was what people came to him for. He didn't go to others. _He _was the doctor. And doctors simply don't get sick. So it was settled. Logan Mitchell was not sick. Ever.

**Ok so first chapter down. What do you think? Reviews and criticism welcome, no matter how harsh or soul crushing they may be. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Underwear and Towels

**Here is the second chapter of Big Time Sick! It's still pretty non-eventful. There are mild mentions of nudity, so if that's offensive for whatever reason, you may wanna not read or censor it with your mind or something… whatever will help you sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

He lifted his head off his arms, glaring at the clock which was ticking louder and louder every second, and noticed that it was 6.37, and the boys had slept through their alarms. Again. He threw himself off the barstool, this time not bothering to take into account how much noise he was making, in fact, trying to make it apparent that he was on his way, hoping somehow it may spare him at least one tantrum this morning. He slammed open the door to James and Carlos' room, stomping toward the sleeping pretty boy. Logan didn't have the time, or the patience to deal with his usual routine, so he simply stripped the covers off James. Which turned out to be a bad idea, as not only was he met by a semi-naked James, he also had to deal with a lecture about personal privacy and a list of horrifying possibilities, which James spat at him in a fury, including

"What if I wasn't wearing underwear?"

This was the last thing Logan wasted to picture in his already aching head.

"Look James I'm sorry. I'm really not in the mood. Would you please just get up?" Logan begged, massaging his temples. James glared at him.

"This better not happen again." He threatened, explaining exactly what would happen if it did, with mentions of "Cuda Man Spray" and lawnmowers. Logan groaned, watching James walk into the bathroom to begin his heavy morning routine, not warming to the idea of the same thing happening again, and although it probably wouldn't with bubbly Carlos, he wasn't taking any chances. He slowly walked over to Carlos' bed, folding back the covers and whispering "Carlos" louder and louder until his eyes finally flickered open.

"Oh so what. He gets the princess treatment?" James asks, having exited the bathroom briefly to retrieve a can of "Cuda Massive Hold" and witnessing the gentle manner in which Logan woke Carlos, as opposed to the aggressive one that he 'suffered.'

"I'm sorry James. Look I'm just not feeling the best this morning would you please let it go?" Logan pleaded. James' face softened in concern for his little buddy.

"What do you mean you're not feeling the best?" James asked warily.

"Nothing. Don't worry just a headache is all." He lied, turning back to Carlos and watching him curl into a tight ball under the covers.

"Carlos please." Logan sighed, pulling the covers all the way back and being faced with James' most horrifying _"What if?" _threat.

"Carlos please at least put some underwear on!" Logan screeched, throwing the covers back over his friend hurriedly, head spinning, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. James chuckled.

"You thought I just tossed that _what if _in there for the fun of it?" James asked.

"I don't need this. You get him up. I'm getting Kendall." Logan said, storming out of the room, seething as he tried to ignore James' chuckles, and all the crap he was going to have to deal with because of it.

"Kendall! You better be wearing underwear!" Logan yelled, marching to their bedroom and banging on the door loudly.

"What?" a sleepy, confused Kendall yelled back.

"Never mind. Just get up." Logan sighed, going back to the stairs and almost tripping down them. He sighed and stumbled into the kitchen, waiting for his friends, and possibly the dumbest people in the universe, to join him. He sat on the middle bar stool, head reeling. He was getting that feeling back in his stomach. He really didn't want it back, but he knew it was inevitable.

Carlos was the first out. He came down loudly, via swirly slide, jovially and bouncily, bounding into the kitchen like a retriever puppy, spotting the Trix and milk on the counter already, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of his chosen food being already out and ready to pour. He gathered a glass, a bowl, a spoon and a carton of OJ, before sitting beside Logan.

"Lovely to see you've chosen to join me in clothing this time." Logan shuddered, watching Carlos pour milk onto his cereal and shove a spoonful of the crunchy mixture into his mouth.

"Mmfh. M srry fr dat mm wnt to slp brf tkn oaf lst nght.' Carlos drawled, mouth full, spraying Logan with multicolored, pre chewed, cereal. Logan grimaced, closing his eyes.

"Srry." Carlos mumbled, dabbing at Logan's face with a napkin and swallowing the mouthful.

"That's alright Carlos. It's always a joy to sit next to you at mealtimes." Logan growled, causing the Latino to shrink away.

"I said I was sorry." Carlos said in a small voice before hanging his head over his breakfast and slowly stirring it, causing it to become a bowl of shredded paste. Logan looked at the small Latino boy. He had said he was sorry, when Carlos says he's sorry he means it, and he had tried to fix it by cleaning it up. Although his efforts were futile, he had tried to right his wrong, and he shouldn't have snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Carlitos." He said, using the boys favorite pet name, resting his hand on his shoulder and trying to make eye contact.

"That's ok Logie!" Carlos said, brightening up and launching into a speech about some new bubblegum flavor, immediately forgetting the previous squabble and turning back into his happy self. It wasn't that easy for Logan. He still wasn't feeling good, and he couldn't see himself feeling any better in the near future. He wasn't exactly listening to the conversation. Well it was less of a conversation and more Carlos talking and Logan nodding.

"Really. Bacon?" Logan asked half heartedly, trying his hardest to listen, but his brain wouldn't let him. His stomach was feeling really… off, again.

"Yep. And soon, they're making these ones that are meant to be ice cream!" Carlos babbled. Logan nodded, having no idea what his friend was talking about. He felt his stomach churn and realized he needed to do something about it.

"Excuse me Carlos." He said, slipping off the stool and scurrying into the bathroom, feeling Carlos' gaze burning into the back of his head. Gosh he felt sick. He leaned on the sink for support and pinched the bridge of his nose, searching his brain for answers.

"_Ok. Stomach, head, throat._" He repeated, trying to think of anything else they might have in the apartment besides asprin to aide him. He could think of anything, so he retrieved an asprin and swallowed it, sitting on the edge of the bath and deciding he might as well have a shower to allow the asprin time to work. He stood up, stripped and turned the shower on, stepping into the scalding stream. He sighed, feeling a little better as the water washed away the tension. He stayed in there for almost ten minutes, until he realized how long it had been and turned off the taps. He stepped out onto the spongy bath mat and took a towel from the closet underneath the sink. He dried his face and chest, then wrapped it around his waist, wiping the fog from the mirror, cursing as he realized he forgot to turn the fan on, and spiking up his short hair with his fingers. He scooped up his clothes from the floor and exited the bathroom, towel still the only thing between modesty, and embarrassment, and becoming mortified as he realized both Katie and Mrs. Night were both sitting at the bench. They didn't seem too worried, there wasn't anything to see, but he was embarrassed beyond belief. He knew he should have showered in his own bathroom. He could have avoided this.

He hurried to escape their line of vision, cheeks reddening with each ticking second. He hurried upstairs to his room, meeting both Kendall and James, and their suspicious glances, who were on their way down, making his journey upstairs that much more embarrassing. He burst into his room, hurriedly pulling on a pair of boxers, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, dumping the old clothes that he held in his arm on the ground beside his bed, and pulling on a hoodie. He bent down to pick up the clothes, intending to toss them into the laundry hamper to save Mrs. Night the trouble, but as he bent down, a wave of dizziness forced him to abandon his good intentions, and instead head downstairs, planning on cleaning his room later. He sat at the bench, watching his three friends slurp down bowls of Trix, rubbing his unsettled stomach.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" James asked.

"I ate earlier." He replied, leaning back and staring at the microwave. Katie got down from her stool and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door, and after a few seconds, shouted.

"Ok! Why does it look like a pixie threw up on the floor!"

Logan looked at his hands guiltily, figuring he might not have exactly spat _all _of the stuff into the toilet.

"Huh?" Mrs. Night called back, confused by her daughters outburst.

"There is rainbow colored pukey looking stuff all over the floor. I don't know what it is but I am not cleaning it up!" she said, unlocking the door and coming back out, looking slightly horrified. Mrs. Night got off her seat and slowly went into the bathroom, fearing what might be in there.

"See? Pukey stuff, right?" Katie asked.

"You're right. Hmm." She said, poking her head out the door and peering at the four boys.

"Did one of you guys get sick last night?" she asked sympathetically. All four boys shook their heads. She made a face and grabbed some paper towel from the holder, cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Logan felt ashamed. Although it wasn't vomit, like they thought it was, he still felt bad for making Mrs. Night clean it up. It was his mess after all, and he felt he should have been more careful. He could feel his nose start running, so he pressed the sleeve of his hoodie to his nose, holding it there for a second before sniffling and removing it. Mrs. Night came out with a handful of wadded up paper towel.

"There. It's fine." Mrs. Night said. Katie reentered the bathroom, and the guys heard the shower start. Logan noticed Kendall looking at him funny, so he gave him "the look." The WTF look. This only made Kendall respond with a question Logan did not want to be asked.

"Logan? You ok?" Kendall asked, noticing he wasn't bombarding them with information on the sugar contents of their breakfast, or why they should have a more substantial breakfast, or anything. Damn it. Logan didn't want to lie to his friends. They only wanted to help. But he could take care of himself. Anyway, there was nothing wrong with him. Just a little headache. And a stomachache. And a sore throat. And a runny nose. Hmm, now that he thought about it, it probably was a little worse than he first anticipated. But he decided he was ok.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Logan asked, knowing full well he probably looked a little worse than he thought.

"You just don't look too good." Kendall said. The leader of their quartet was always the one to notice when something wasn't quite right, and this was no exception. As soon as Logan walked into the room, he noticed. No perfect sitting posture, no usual lectures, actually, come to think of it, no talking at all. He was looking paler than usual too, and his normally spiky hair was lacking life. Upon hearing someone might not be well, Mrs. Night's ears pricked up and she whirled around, looking directly at the raven haired boy and frowning.

"You sure you didn't get sick last night?" Mrs. Night asked, peering at him. Logan shook his head. he wasn't lying entirely. He didn't get sick _last night_, and he didn't exactly get _sick_. It was a false alarm. He just needed to get rid of what was in his mouth. Mrs. Night frowned and moved her hand in toward Logan's forehead. He had to act fast. He knew if she even felt the slightest bit of a fever, he would be in lockdown until next month, with his three friends babying him until he was better, and never, ever, letting him live it down. He ducked away from her touch, something he rarely did, which sparked concern for Mrs. Night, and went upstairs, murmuring something about needing to pack for school. He raced up the steps and into his and Kendall's shared bathroom. He scoured the cabinet for a thermometer, digging around for a few minutes until he spotted the end of the thing, poking out from underneath a tube of toothpaste. He stuck it under his tongue, taking his toothbrush off the counter and squeezing a pea sized amount off toothpaste onto it, leaving it beside the sink until the thermometer beeped, waiting patiently, seeing the tube of toothpaste reminding him he needed to brush his teeth. Once the thermometer beeped, he checked his temperature.

"100 even." He said out loud to himself, cursing under his breath. Maybe he _should_ stay home today. He was starting to feel pretty bad. Everything was starting to hurt and he could feel his stomach churning. He didn't want to get any of the kids at school sick, or his boss. He should at least let the guys know, so they could stay away. If they didn't know, it would be easier for them to get sick. But if they did know, then they would hold him captive and he would be bedridden. That was the last thing he wanted. He pondered his options while brushing his teeth, deciding he would tough it out and go to school, but if any of his symptoms worsened, he would tell his friends and come home. He washed off the thermometer, placing it inconspicuously back underneath the toothpaste so Kendall would suspect anything. He spat the toothpaste into the sink, wondering if the asprin was ever going to start working, and slowly walked back into his room, gathering up his schoolbag and books, both physically and mentally preparing himself for the long day ahead.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the guys were having a discussion.

"He just doesn't look right." Kendall said quietly, in case Logan was somewhere hiding and listening to their conversation.

"He said his head kinda hurt this morning." James offered.

"Yeah, well we all know that that's Logan for '_I think my head is gonna explode,_' don't we?" Carlos asked, adding a sound effect with the exploding head remark.

"Ok, well it's obvious something's up, and I'm gonna find out what. We all need to keep an eye on him today. He's gonna slip up." Kendall said. They all shared a look of agreement as Kendall slipped off his barstool and headed upstairs, intending to pry some sort of helpful information out of Logan.

Kendall entered their room, gathering his things nonchalantly as Logan sat down on his bed. Kendall glanced at him, biting his lip.

"Loges. You sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really." Logan said, nodding.

"James said your head hurt." He said, shoving a sweater into his schoolbag. Logan became suspicious at this remark.

"Were you guys down there talking about me?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"No." Kendall lied. Man he was a terrible liar.

"Well how did you know my head hurt?" Logan asked, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Kendall's back.

"James just brought it up." Kendall lied again. It's a bad idea to lie to friends you've had for your whole life. Logan picks up on it very well. He should have known that by now.

"Come on Kendall. You don't just bring that up. You guys always do this. You think I'm hiding something, then when I go away, you sit there and talk about me. This always happens." Logan whined. Damn! Logan was onto him. Kendall quickly tried to change the subject.

"So how does your head feel?" Kendall asked, zipping his bag up. It was Logan's turn to lie.

"Fine. I took an asprin." Logan sighed. Lie. Total lie. The asprin had failed to work, and his head felt like Carlos was attempting to play the drums in there. Kendall simply nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Well I'm gonna head back downstairs. We'll leave in about twenty minutes, ok?" Kendall asked.

"K." Logan said weakly. Logan waited until Kendall had exited the room, and he heard him pad down the stairs before sighing and allowing himself to lay down on his bed. He rubbed at his eyes, and decided the best thing for his headache was to shut them for a while. He positioned his head on his pillow and shut his eyes.

**There. This was a lot longer than I first anticipated, because… well I don't know. I guess I started writing at 10, and finished at 12, and that was chapter 2.**

**So… review? Let's see. Reviews are the… light bulb to my lamp? I'm terrible at those.**


	3. The Flu and You

**Ok here's chapter three. You don't honestly want to read this crap. You're here for a story, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush… blah blah blah.**

"Logan? Time for school. You ok buddy?" Kendall asked. Logan's eyes fluttered open, and he was met with three pairs of concerned eyes.

"_Crap! I fell asleep_!" Logan thought. Kendall bent down to feel his forehead, but Logan sat up just in time, only to have his shoulders caught by James.

"Maybe you should stay home today." James suggested. "You don't look so good."

"No. I'm ok. Really." Logan lied, standing up and picking up his bag, his every move being followed by three gazes. The boys weren't trying to bother Logan like they were, they were just trying to help. They were worried about their friend, because he was stubborn and would never tell anyone if he wasn't feeling well. Logan slung his bag over his shoulder, and leaving the room. his three friends only stood there. He turned around.

"You coming?" he asked. They all exited the room quickly, and headed down the stairs to the door.

"Here are your lunches." Mrs. Night said, handing a bulging paper bag to each of the boys, and Katie.

"Have a good day, and Kendall, watch out for your sister." She said. Kendall nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek before she sent them out the door.

The four boys raced Katie to the elevator, something Logan was not prepared for, with Carlos and his boundless energy reaching the chrome doors first and pressing the down arrow. The other four caught up and regained their breath while waiting for the elevator to ding. Once it did, they packed inside and waited for it to reach the lobby. The doors opened, and they raced out, past their grumpy building manager Mr. Bitters, and into the Palm Woods school. They took their seats at their desks, waiting for their blonde teacher, Miss Collins, to enter the room and explain the days lesson plan. As 8.00 drew closer, they noticed that there were a lot fewer kids than their usually were. Every day there was at least one kid who wasn't there, because they were auditioning for a part, or they were filming something, or perhaps on tour, but today half the class was wiped out. Miss Collins entered the room, smiling as she always did.

"Good morning class!" she said brightly.

"Good morning Miss Collins." The class said in unison, as they always did. She looked around the classroom.

"Now, you may have noticed quite a lot of your usual classmates are not here, and that's because most of them are at home with the flu." She said. Kendall, Carlos and James exchanged glances, while Logan stared straight ahead, trying to pretend that the looks didn't concern him. Miss Collins explained what the flu was for some of the smaller kids, then started handing out brochures, setting them on the students desks.

"These are pamphlets that I want you all to read. They can give you some useful information on how to avoid catching the flu, and how to know if you might have it." She said, going back to her desk and placing a large box of tissues on the end.  
>"If any of you need a tissue, feel free to come and get one, or put up your hand and ask, and I can bring some over." She said kindly, staring right at Logan. He blushed and ducked his head, glaring at the bright blue pamphlet, that read in large yellow letters<br>"The Flu and You." Wow. Original.

He opened the pamphlet, curious to see if the contents were accurate, as the future doctor would surely be able to spot symptoms or tips that should be there if they weren't. he was prepared to simply read it, possibly making adjustments with a pen if necessary, but instead, found himself dreading what he read.

"If you have any of the following symptoms…" he read. Headache, check. Sore throat, check. Tiredness, check. Stuffy or runny nose, check. Stomach pains, check. Nausea, vomiting or diarrhea, check. Fever over 100, ̊check. Crap! He read down to where he found how to avoid the flu.

"Wash hands regularly." Well, duh. Logan did that anyway.

"Cover your mouth when you sneeze or cough." He read. Uh oh. Just yesterday, Logan had been sneezed on by Tyler, a redheaded kid who was in his class. He looked around and noticed Tyler wasn't in class today. Damn. He kept reading anyway, hoping to find some way he might have miraculously avoided the flu.

"Do not share personal items." Logan read. At least he hadn't done that. He would never let anybody use his toothbrush, ever, or drink from his water bottle, unless it was one of his three best friends, but they hadn't drank from it in a while and none of them seemed to be experiencing flu like symptoms. But then he thought back to yesterday. He had let one of the Jennifer's borrow his pencil, which was returned with the end completely mauled, and none of the trio seemed to be in class. His stomach dropped as he slid the pamphlet into his bag, groaning.

"You ok?" James whispered upon hearing him groan.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. He wasn't fine. The room was spinning and his stomach was doing flip flops. Plus, it hurt. He sniffled as his nose began to run again.

Logan suffered through four and a half hours of school, feeling increasingly worse with each moment, abandoning the promise he had made to himself to call it quits if he started feeling any worse, and instead made a new pact. He would stay at school. He knew it was a bad pact but he didn't want to leave his friends there, worried about him. So he toughed it out and sat through four hours of meaningless information that he would forget the second he walked out the door. His head hurt too much to absorb any of it.

He watched Kendall raise his hand to talk to Miss Collins as he zoned out, concentrating on his chewed pencil as the class carried on.

Finally, it reached 12.30.

"Ok class. You're free to go. See you tomorrow." Miss Collins said. Everyone in the class immediately stood up and ran out of the classroom. Logan lagged behind, as he heard Miss Collins call his name.

"Logan? Can you come here for a second?" she asked. Damn. So close. He whirled around, immediately noticing Miss Collins concerned gaze. Here we go.

"Logan are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine. Did Kendall ask you to do this?" Logan asked.

"Honestly, yes, but I was concerned too." She says. Damn Kendall.

"Well, I'm ok." He says.

"Ok. But you should all try and take it easy. The flu is easy to spread and sleep helps prevent it." She says. Well duh. the future doctor knew almost every symptom and remedy known to mankind. He didn't need someone else trying to tell him the main thing he was an expert in.

"Ok. Thanks." Logan said, leaving the classroom. He walked into the lobby.

"Stay out of trouble." Kendall said, kissing Katie's forehead. Kelly was standing at the entrance to the lobby, waiting.

"Katie? You listening?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs and watch shark cage." She said.

"No shark cage. No Fox, period!" Kendall said.

"Mom can decide that." Katie said. The boys chuckled.

"Bye Katie." The boys said, going over to Kelly.

"Hey guys. I gotta warn you guys Gustavo is in a very bad mood today. So shut up and don't ask anything." She said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Kendall said. The five made their way to the waiting limo, Logan lagging at the back of the pack, concentrating on ridding himself of the headache and nausea that plague him, massaging his temples gently. He slid into his usual seat, between Kendall and James, with Kelly and Carlos sitting opposite them. Logan rubbed at his stomach, feeling uncharacteristically carsick. Kelly was now looking at him.

"Is Logan ok?" Kelly whispered to the Latino boy seated next to her.

"I don't know. He hasn't been acting himself all day. The flu's been going around at school." Carlos filled her in. she frowned.

"Poor thing." She whispered, peering at him.

"But don't say anything. He's been really touchy today." Carlos warned.

"What are you two talking about?" Kendall asked, not being used to Carlos being so quiet. Carlos glanced at Logan, hoping Kendall would get the message, which he did, then thought up an excuse.

"Just the new song." Carlos said. Kendall nodded, looking over to Logan. The smaller brunette had his eyes closed with his hands on his stomach. Poor thing, Kendall thought.

"Ok guys. Straight up to studio B, meet Gustavo, no backtalk, _Kendall._' Kelly said as they pulled up to the studio. The guys nodded and slid out of the car.

"Logan. You coming?" James asked, noticing Logan made no move to exit the car.

"What? Um yeah." Logan said, James snapping him out of his daydream. He slid out of the car, yawning with nausea. He heard Gustavo yelling from inside Rocque Records. He was not looking forward to facing Gustavo today.

**There it was… I know, technically the flu and you is an Australian thing, but so am I and I have no idea what you guys have in America… so you're gonna have to deal with some Australian things, and maybe even decode some Australian terminology in the following chapters? Hmm…**

**Your reviews are the… antenna to my TV? Unless you have cable? I'm gonna stop.**


	4. The Beast

**This is a medium length chapter, I guess. And surprise surprise, nothing really happens. I promise it gets better! DON'T LEAVE ME! Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, or the TV show, or anything like that.**

"I… is that Gustavo?" James asked, looking up at the hundreds of windows on the outside of the building. He jumped as one of them smashed and an object went plummeting onto the pavement. He backed up to avoid being killed by what appeared to be an office chair.

"Ok I am not going in there." James said, hiding behind Kendall..

"Yes, we are." Kendall said.

"Nah… I agree with James." Logan said.

"Well, I don't care who anyone agrees with. He won't hurt us because we never let him down." Kendall said.

"That has nothing to do with whether he'll hurt us or not." Carlos said.

"Guys. Come on." Kendall said. They cautiously entered the building, sticking shoulder to shoulder, assuming Gustavo was hiding in the ducts, waiting until the boys hit his mark so he could jump down and rip them to shreds.

"Guys. Come on." Kendal said, shaking the three terrified boys away from him. They made their way to the elevators, terrified of what might happen to them once they enter Gustavo's office. Carlos warily pressed the up arrow on the elevator, waiting anxiously for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Carlos screamed when the elevator dinged, jumping into Kendall's arms.

"Get off me." Kendall yelled, dropping him, dusting himself off and stepping into the elevator. The three boys and Kelly followed him, and James swallowed as he pressed the button for the seventh floor. As soon as the doors closed, James dropped to his knees and begun praying.

"James what are you… praying? Really? That's your solution?" Kendall asked, watching his buddy fall to the floor of the elevator, forcing the others to squish up against the reflective walls.

"You got a better idea?" James yelled, opening one eye and glaring up at the blond.

"Um, yeah actually. We calm down, take a deep breath, and everything will be fine." Kendall reassured everyone, including himself. Everyone in the elevator took a deep breath, just as the elevator reached the seventh floor, preparing themselves for an afternoon with "The Beast". The doors opened, and they were greeted with Gustavo's red face. He grabbed the four boys by their collars, dragging them out of the elevators as Kelly clicked along behind them in her heels. James whimpered.

"Please don't throw us out the window! Ok you can throw them out the window but don't throw me out the window!" James begged in fear.

"Dogs! Today, you will be working with Mr. X. I need to write the last song of the second album, and I don't need you all standing around and stopping me from unleashing my brilliance. I will be checking up on you though. So don't try ANYTHING!" Gustavo bellowed, sending the boys scampering down the hall to the dance studio. They ran into an empty dance studio, lights off, with the door shutting behind them. Mr. X popped up behind them.

"X-SURPRISE!" Mr. X screamed in their ears. The four boys jumped. He flicked the bright fluorescent lights on, making the boys screech as their eyes burned from the sudden lighting change.

"Ok. Today you will learn choreography for your new… music video." Mr. X shouted, pausing in the middle for dramatic effect.

"NO WAY!" James yelled excitedly.

"Which one?" Kendall asked.

"The boyfriend song." Mr. X said, turning on his heel and walking toward the stereo and turning some music on.

"First move to learn. Jump, cross, spin, punch it, pose." He said, demonstrating in the process.

"Also, Logan, you will need to work on back flips today." He informed him, pointing at the shorter boy. Logan swallowed. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it. But he would have to, if he didn't want anybody to know he was sick.

The next hour was filled with jump cross spin punch posing. It wasn't helping Logan's situation, and he was pretty sure that if he didn't get a break, his situation would end up worse. The next few minutes were agony, until someone, somewhere, heard his prayers, and answered them.

"X-eptional. X-break." Mr. X shouted. Logan sighed in relief. He felt like he was on fire. He really wanted to go home to bed. The last place he needed to be was in the studio, learning how to back flip. He already knew how to back flip. Why should he have to re-learn it? The four boys raced each other for the "good couch" at the end of the hallway. Kendall dove for it, and landed in the middle.

"WOO!" he yelled, fist pumping. Logan wasn't overly bothered what couch he got, as long as he got to sit down. He slowly walked toward a free seat, looking at all the posters of previous 90's bands that had once signed with Gustavo's record label. Boyquake, Boyz in the Attic and Boyzcity. Geez, he was glad he didn't look as bad as these guys. He slowly sat down and sighed, zoning out, feeling his stomach begin to ache. He shut his eyes, sending himself into a daze.

"My stomach hurts." He said, slowly rubbing his stomach.

"Really?" Kendall asked, sitting up, shocked that Logan was actually admitting that he wasn't feeling good. Logan snapped out of his daydream, mentally slapping himself, realizing what he'd just said.

"Um…" Logan said, not sure how he was going to get out of this one. But it could be a blessing in disguise. Maybe, just maybe they'd force him to go home. He could get some sleep and be up bright and early in the morning, feeling better. But Kendall was used to Logan not wanting anyone to think he was sick, so he knew he wouldn't force anything.

"Loges." Kendall said.

"Um, no I'm fine. It's nothing." He said.

"You sure? You haven't been looking too good all day." James said, sitting up.

"Yeah. it'll pass." He said, hoping to god that it would. James shrugged, taking out his lunch, as did Kendall and Carlos. Logan didn't move.

"You gonna eat or what?" Carlos asked.

"Nah. Stomachache." Logan reminded them, running his hand across his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was to eat anything. The three boys didn't force him to eat, but they watched him like a hawk, Kendall even accompanying him when he went to get a drink, or to get his hoodie from his bag, but Logan drew the line at the bathroom.

"Dude! Chicks go to the bathroom together. I don't know why but I do know, dudes don't. I'm fine. Just let me have some space." Logan yelled, pushing the door open angrily and storming in. he didn't have to go to the bathroom. He just wanted some space to be alone. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could see what his friends were worried about. He was deathly pale and the space beneath his nose was red and raw looking from wiping it, and his eyes were bloodshot. He had flashes of scarlet running up his cheekbones and had a thin film of sweat covering his forehead. He splashed his face with water, a shiver running down his spine. He felt awful. He needed to rest.

He slowly walked over the corner of the bathroom, sitting down. He curled his knees to his chest, resting his head on top. He was just relaxing when there was a bang on the door.

"Logie? You ok in there? Are you throwing up? Logan if you don't answer me in three seconds I'm coming in!" Kendall yelled from the other side of the door. Logan waited a moment.

"One!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, please!" Logan yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

"Logie!" Kendall shouted in relief, as though it were a life or death situation.

"Kendall I'm ok. Just leave me alone!" he begged.

"Why? What's going on? Are you sick?" Kendall yelled.

"NO!" Logan yelled back, getting up from his spot, running the tap to make out that he was washing his hands, and exiting the bathroom. Kendall was waiting outside, pressed up so close against the door that Logan nearly concussed his blond friend as he opened the swinging door.

"Oh for the love… Kendall." Logan moaned, rubbing the space between his eyes in frustration. "Would you guys just please leave me alone?"

"No. we will not leave you alone. You know why? Because neither Kendall Night, or Carlos Garcia, or James Diamond have ever turned their backs on any of their friends. And we're not about to start now." Kendall said, touching Logan's shoulder. Logan shrugged him off.

"I just need a minute. Please? Look, you aren't turning your back on me, you're just giving me a little space." Logan begged.

"Ok. Go have your minute. But get your butt back here in sixty seconds or we're coming looking." Kendall said. Logan sighed. What did he have to do to catch a break? He was already feeling like crap, and now he had three maniacs on his tail who weren't gonna let up. For the remaining… 41 seconds he had left to himself, he desperately tried to think up a way he could at least feel a little better. He had drank three quarters of a bottle of water, but that only made things worse. The asprin he took this morning did absolutely nothing to benefit him, and he doubted another would do much good, so he wouldn't bother with that. He wondered if he could have a word to Kelly, maybe get her to find him at least some fever reducer. But that would never work. She was too much of a mother hen. If she found out he was sick, she would tell everyone, then it was lockdown for him. He was pretty sure that's what her and Carlos had been discussing in the car. Logan didn't know why he was so afraid of being mothered. Maybe it was because his own mother never had any time to care for him when he was sick, or maybe he just hated that kind of attention. Probably a mix of both. He groaned, wondering if there was any medication of any type at the studio, and doubted it. He took a deep breath and headed back to Kendall before he hunted him down and spear tackled him.

"You had your moment? You good sweetie?" Kendall teased.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Good. Because Mr. X wants us back in the studio. Time for you to show off your back flip magic." Kendall informed him, eyes sparkling. Logan groaned internally. He hadn't even thought ahead to what he was going to do when he had to go back into the dance studio. He figured he would be dead by then.

"Look I've still got a stomachache do you think maybe you could talk Mr. X into letting me have like, five more minutes?" Logan begged, knowing if anyone could talk anyone into doing anything, it was Kendall night. Kendall frowned at the shorter boy.

"Logie, I would love to say yes, but I can't. he was yelling for you while you were in the bathroom. I already talked him out of five minutes." Kendall says sadly. Logan sighed.

"Ok." Logan said, hanging his head and trudging back to the dance studio.

**The end of another chapter. Worse than you anticipated? Better? I don't know. Well, let me know with a review, if you want.**

**I'm not going to write a your reviews are the blah blah blah, because that's just embarrassing.**


	5. Home

**Ok, like I promised, this chapter gets interesting. Well, if you think sick people are interesting. It should feed all the sick-fic-ers (is that right?) out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

Logan wiped the sweat off his forehead, walking into the dance studio.

"There you two are." Mr. X yelled.

"Sorry I needed a minute." Logan said, head pounding.

"No more minutes!" Mr. X shouted, pointing to the large masking tape X in the middle of the floor. Logan figured that he meant for him to stand on it, so he walked over and stood on it, shoulders slumped. Mr. X crossed his arms in an X shape, and turned on the music.

"Show me your back flip. We will work on it." He shouted over the music. Logan took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his stomach, and bent forward, preparing for a standing back flip. Somewhere in his mind he was stupidly hoping maybe a back flip would ease the pit feeling in his stomach, but the rest of his brain told him it wouldn't. he did his standing back flip. Mr. X peered at him.

"X… ok." He said. Logan groaned. The pit feeling had risen to his throat, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends, who were peering at him.

"Again!" Mr. X barked. Logan breathed in and performed another back flip, this time stumbling at the end and falling back on his butt. Kendall, James and Carlos rushed over. Logan could feel bile creeping up his throat. He felt bad. Real bad.

"Logan? You ok buddy?" Kendall asked, peering at Logan's green tinged face.

"Just… just a little queasy." Logan moaned, feeling his stomach gurgle. Kendall and Carlos picked their buddy up off the floor, brushing him off. Logan felt faint. His knees buckled, and he plummeted. But his friends were there to catch him when he fell, pulling him upright.

"Dude, you are so not ok." James said, making eye contact with Logan before the shorter boy pulled away guiltily. His stomach was churning, doing flip flops. He felt bile rise back up his throat, and an acidy taste entered his mouth. He blanched and escaped his friends tight grip, running out of the room.

As he sprinted down the hallway, he was stopped by Gustavo, who asked him where he was going in such a hurry, forcing Logan to swallow his vomit for another minute.

"Where are you off to, dog?" Gustavo spat.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Logan mumbled, shutting his mouth instantly afterwards, to avoid making a… mess on the floor, and on his boss. He ducked away from his boss, hearing Gustavo mumble something about dogs peeing on his carpet, and heavy footsteps pounding after him. He pushed the bathroom door open, staggering across the tiled floor to a stall. He slammed the door open, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. He ducked his head into the bowl, heaving, as he heard the bathroom door crash open, and his name being called. He lurched forward and dry heaved.

"Logie? You ok? You're throwing up this time aren't you?" Kendall asked, sympathy present in his voice. Logan felt weak. He wanted to throw up so badly. He moaned, gathering all his strength, but all he could manage was to lift his head out of the toilet momentarily and give a weak

"Yep." Before hanging his head back in the bowl and dry heaving. He could hear Kendall scurrying across the floor to the spot where he was kneeling. He was silently wishing he could throw up. Usually it made him feel better. Kendall opened the door of the stall that Logan was in. When he saw the raven haired boy kneeling there, in pain, it broke his heart.

"Logie?" he whispered, kneeling beside his friend. He rubbed circles on his back. Logan dry heaved, before coughing and finally throwing up.

"Oh Logie." Kendall sighed sympathetically, rubbing his back. Logan coughed and spat, moaning loudly and clutching his stomach. He was wrong. In no way did throwing up help him feel better. It made his stomach hurt. He moaned, slouching against the wall. Kendall sat beside him, running his fingers through Logan's short hair, resting the back of his hand against his forehead. He winced as he felt a fever burning. He sighed and pulled Logan's head into his chest. Logan whimpered.

"You're burning up buddy." Kendall informed him.

"I know. I have a fever of probably somewhere between 101 and 103. It was 100 even this morning, and I feel worse than I did then." Logan said. Kendall frowned.

"This morning? Wh… how long have you felt like this?" Kendall asked worriedly, rubbing Logan's back.

"All day." Logan moaned. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. we figured." Kendall sighed, pulling the small boy closer. "You done?"

"Um. Yeah." Logan sighed.

"Alright." Kendall grunted, lifting the lightweight to his feet. He flushed the toilet and helped Logan over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful, and felt worse. Kendall leaned his buddy on the sink, grabbing a fistful of paper towel and wetting it. He helped clean Logan up, dabbing at his chin. He wiped the towel over his forehead in an attempt to cool his friends fever. Logan felt a sudden rush of nausea and whirled around, leaning over the sink and heaving, throwing up again. Kendall caught his weak friend, supporting him under his stomach and his forehead. Logan held a death grip on the sink, tears streaming down his face, coughing and retching violently. Kendall desperately tried to calm him down.

"Shh…" he hushed gently, rubbing his thumb up and down on the surface of his stomach. Logan moaned, raising his head from the sink. James burst through the door.

"Hey is everything… oh." James said, looking at Logan and Kendall's situation.

"I'll leave you to it." He said, turning on his heel and marching out of the bathroom. Logan spat in the sink, moaned and fought free from Kendall's grip, sliding down the wall between sinks. He moaned and held his head in his hands, embarrassed. Kendall tore off some more paper towel, wetting it and handing it to Logan, crouching in front of him. Logan half thanked him and wiped his mouth.

"Can you leave me alone?" Logan moaned, embarrassed that his friend had just witnessed him sharing yesterdays dinner with the toilet.

"Uh… no way buddy. You already had your 'minute,' and that was _before_ you started throwing up." Kendall said. Logan moaned and rubbed his stomach.

"You ok? You wanna go back to the couch?" Kendall offered. Logan shook his head, eyes closed.

"You want something to drink? Something to eat?" Kendall asked, resting his hand on his knee.

"My stomach hurts…" Logan replied, shaking his head.

"You want me to get Kelly, or call my mom?" he asked.

"Enough damn questions!" Logan shouted angrily, before coughing and throwing up all over himself.  
>"Oh Logan." Kendall breathed. He didn't exactly know how to deal with this. That's what his mom was for. He watched his friend cry for a few seconds, before he grabbed a bunch of paper towel, and started dabbing at Logan. He quickly stripped his friends hoodie off, throwing it to the corner, cleaning the mess off his jeans as best he could, before wiping his face and helping him up. He carried his friend under his shoulders, sitting him gently on the couch. Logan whimpered and curled up on himself, shaking. Kendall felt his forehead again. He was warmer than last time, yet he was shivering. Kendall took the sweater out of his bag and handed it to Logan, who gratefully accepted it and put it on. It was far too big on him, but he pulled it over his knees.<p>

"You let me have the good couch?" Logan asked in a tiny voice. Kendall frowned.

"That's it. I am definitely calling my mom." Kendall said, pressing 1 on speed dial. James and Carlos walked in, trailing Gustavo. They stopped and looked at their tear stained friend.

"Logie? What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I threw up." He whispered, sniffling. He vaguely listened to the conversation that Kendall was having on the phone to his mother, as Carlos and James moved in either side of him, comforting him. Carlos snaked his arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan rested his head on his chest, feeling James beginning to rub his back. He sighed as Carlos gently wiped the tears with his thumb. Carlos rubbed his nose on the top of Logan's head. Logan clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong?"James asked.

"My tummy hurts." Logan whimpered, rubbing his stomach. Carlos knew something was up. Although the Latino boy often used the word tummy, Logan never did. He only every said stomach. He rubbed Logan's shoulders. Gustavo stood, watching.  
>"Ok I don't want to know, or care, what kind of instinct is making you do that, but stop. It's freakin me out." Gustavo said. James, Carlos and Kendall all glared at him. He rolled his eyes.<br>"Ok so one of the dogs is sick. How sick?" he asked.

"Throwing up sick." James replied for Logan.

"I want him nowhere near me until he stops throwing up." Gustavo said, taking a step back, away from the four boys. Kelly entered the room.

"Gustavo I need you to…" she started, stopping when she noticed the scene taking place in front of her.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" she asked.

"He threw up." Carlos answered, not taking his eyes off Logan. Kelly's face softened, then a frown formed. She walked over to the couch, crouching in front of the sick boy.

"Can I get you anything sweetheart?" she asked, resting her hand on his forehead. Logan failed to reply.

"I'll get you something to drink." She said, standing up and rushing off to the refrigerator, getting him a bottle of cold water. She opened it for him, and got him a straw, rushing it back to him.

"Here." She said, holding it to his mouth. He took a sip, swallowed and groaned. Kelly stood up, resting the water on the coffee table. Kendall ended his phone conversation.

"Good news buddy." Kendall said. "Mom's coming to pick you up." Logan nodded, keeping his eyes shut and listening to Carlos breathing, concentrating on the rhythm in which James was rubbing his back.

"Oh yeah, and you might wanna call the cleaning crew, Kelly. Logan kinda, made a mess in there." Kendall said, making a face. Kelly nodded, getting out her cell phone.

"I'm sorry." Logan moaned. Carlos wrapped his arms around him, hearing the pain in his voice.

"For what?" Kendall asks.

"For getting sick, making a mess, for not telling you, being all mean, and probably getting you guys sick too." Logan babbled. Kendall sighed, rolled his eyes and said,

"The only thing I'm a little mad about is you not telling us when you started feeling bad, but you can forget about all the other stuff, because now you're going home."

**So, thoughts? Did I go too into detail? I think I did. Oops. I hope you weren't too grossed out… well, let me know what you thought.**

**Ciao!**


	6. Game Over

**Ok, so i havent updated in a while because my computer is sort of having an apocolypse. it wouldnt turn on, then when i did get it working the internet was screwed and then my charger wouldnt work, and then on top of it i got a massive virus... yay! so im updating from a friends computer, and i'll try to do sort of a double update. ****This is just a random chapter that i used to fill in space because i was having writers block. But anyway, this is just a little bit of randomness involving Katie and Logan. It seemed cute at the time… and now it just seems kind of really… long… and useless...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. No need to call in the feds. Yet.**

The next few minutes at Rocque Records were silent, except for an occasional whimper from Logan, which made all three boys respond by asking if he was alright. He could only nod in response, fearing that if he opened his mouth, he might throw up again. James and Carlos sat glued to him, fearing that if they were even an inch apart from him, anything that happened was immediately their fault, while Kendall sat on the armrest of the couch. Gustavo stood, watching in part awe, part horror, for a few minutes before retreating back to his office to continue writing his song. Carlos seemed to have an, if humanely possible, tighter grip on Logan than before, tightening it more every time Logan whimpered. The boys looked up when they heard Mrs. Nights voice, yelling at Gustavo to let her in. Kendall chuckled.

"That's my mama." He laughed, shaking his head. Gustavo walked in with a false smile.

"Kendall your moms here." He said. Kendall jumped up.

"Mom we're in here!" Kendall yelled, reaching down and rubbing Logan's back when he saw him wince from the volume of his voice.

"Sorry buddy." He said. Mrs. Night came rushing in. she gasped.

"Logan!" She exclaimed, kneeling in front of the smaller boy and feeling his forehead. She gasped.

"Oh sweetie you're running a temperature. Come on let's get you home." She said. "Here's a sweater." She handed Kendall a blue hoodie, and picked the smaller boy up off the couch.

"Can we come home with you and take care of Logan?" James asked. Mrs. Night frowned.

"I think it's better if you stay here." She said. "Logan needs to rest. I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"But we'll be quiet!" James begged.

"Sorry honey." She said, helping Logan to the elevators. She pressed the down button.

"Ok. Bye buddy. Feel better." Kendall said. James and Carlos said goodbye, and Mrs. Night helped Logan into the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor. Logan felt his stomach lurch as the elevator dropped. Mrs. Night rubbed his back through Kendall's sweater.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked. He nodded, but it wasn't the truth. His stomach really hurt, and he felt like he was going to throw up again. Once the elevator doors opened, Mrs. Night helped him out, through the bustling lobby, which was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, and to the rental car. She opened the door for him, something that he was perfectly capable of doing himself, but it was a nice gesture, and helped him sit down. She pulled him seatbelt across, locking it into place. Logan groaned and rested his head back. Mrs. Night said

"Fingers!" and Logan moved both hands onto his lap as she shut the door. He swallowed, and watched Mrs. Night get into the driver's seat, starting the car. She turned the radio down so it wouldn't upset Logan's head, and pulled out of the parking lot into heavy LA traffic.

"If you feel like you want to be sick, tell me ok?" she asked. Logan nodded, though he wouldn't because he already felt like he wanted to be sick before they started driving anywhere.

Logan's stomach was really starting to bother him. He could feel pressure building up and up, bubbling and making him squirm. Mrs. Night glanced over.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked. He nodded, running his hands over his assumingly empty stomach. The pressure kept building, until it was released with a burp, which was followed by him throwing up all over the inside of the rental car. He groaned, tears streaming down his cheeks. he thumped his head against the headrest.

"_No no no! That did not just happen!_" he thought to himself. Mrs. Night didn't seem to be too worried. She didn't even bat an eyelid. She simply found a spot on the side of the road and pulled over.  
>"You ok sweetie?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry." He moaned.

"Don't even worry about it." She said kindly, stroking his cheek. She reached into the back seat, feeling around for something. She seemed to find it, and she got out of the car, walking around to Logan's side and opening the door. Logan looked at her. She had a box of tissues and a bottle of water. Logan took a few tissues, wiping his mouth, not even worried about the mess he'd made on himself, and _Kendall's _sweater, because he knew he would never be able to get it off with just paper tissues. Mrs. Night dabbed at his chin, and handed him the water bottle. Logan squirted some in his mouth, rinsed, and spat it out on the ground.

"You good to go?" she asked. He nodded wearily. She stroked his hair sympathetically a few times before shutting Logan's door, going back to her side of the car. She slid into the drivers and turned the key in the ignition, pulling out into the traffic. It took the two about twenty minutes to get back to the Palm Woods, which was pretty fast, considering how slowly Mrs. Night was driving, to try not to upset the boys stomach. He had started coughing badly about halfway to their destination, which concerned the stand in mother of the boy. She kept asking if he was ok, but he couldn't get a good answer out of him, as every time he answered with a nod and asked "How long until we're there?" she felt a pang of sympathy every time, hoping with all her might that he was ok.

As soon as they arrived at the Palm Woods, all Logan could think about was getting out of the car and up to the room. he scrambled to open the door, forgetting his seatbelt was still on, he almost strangled himself trying to exit the car. He groaned. He already felt like an idiot. Now he had to go and try getting out of the car with his seatbelt still buckled. Mrs. Night reached over any unbuckled it for him.

"There you go sweetie." She said, rubbing his shoulder. He gave a false smile. He already felt like a baby. Now she had to go and make him feel more stupid by assuming he couldn't undo his own seatbelt. He sighed and stepped out of the car. Mrs. Night walked around to his side, shutting his door for him and locking the car. She took Logan's arm to help him inside. He shook her off.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Ok sweetie." She said. She let him walk on his own into the lobby, her following closely behind. Camille looked at him.

"Hey Logan!" she said waving at him, delighted to see him back from the studio so early. Logan wasn't so excited. He didn't even bother to respond, feeling too weak to do anything.

"Logan? You alright?" she asked, bouncing up to him. "Why are you back so early? Where are the other guys? Are you wearing Kendall's sweater? What is that all over his shirt?"

"Um…" Logan replied.

"Logan what happened?" Camille asked. He sighed, not wanting to have to explain the situation to someone else. She frowned at him.

"I… I got a little sick." He groaned, clutching his stomach, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"Oh you poor thing. Are you ok?" she asked, realizing just what the substance on his shirt was.

"Yeah. I kinda wanna go lie down though." He said. She nodded understandingly.

"Feel better." She said, rubbing his arm and bounding off. Logan glared at her. Why did she, and everyone else in the damn lobby have to be so healthy and full of energy? He felt Mrs. Nights hand in between his shoulder blades, gently pushing him toward the elevators. Mr. Bitters glared at them as they passed his desk.

"Do not let any of that…" Mr. Bitters started, pointing at Logan's shirt, "get on the floor." he grimaced. Mrs. Night frowned, disapproving on the man's bitter attitude, as his name suggested, and guided Logan to the elevators. He pressed the up arrow, sighing. Mrs. Night pulled Logan close, seeing that he was becoming weak. He was too weak to fight her. He let her hold him, keeping his front side facing away from her. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. The two stepped inside and pressed the level 2 button. Logan slumped against the wall. Mrs. Night rested her hand on his shoulder, ready to catch him if his knees buckled like they did from time to time when he was sick. Thankfully, he didn't, and the doors finally opened on level 2. Mrs. Night helped Logan out of the elevator, and down to apartment 2J, feeling in her pocket for the room key. They paused outside the door, while Mrs. Night dug out the room key and opened the door. Katie was seated on the large orange sectional, watching Fox. Of course. Mrs. Night helped Logan over to the couch, sitting him down.

"Hey Logan. Woah what happened to you? And Kendall's shirt?" she asked. Logan sighed, leaning back against the couch, not wanting to have to answer the question for about the twentieth time that day. Mrs. Night smiled.

"Katie can you please go upstairs and get Logan a clean sweater?" Mrs. Night asked, stripping off the dirtied one and tossing it to the laundry basket. Katie sighed, getting up off the couch and trudging up the stairs. Logan shivered, pressing his back into the couch.

"Ok, jeans." Mrs. Night said, motioning to Logan. Logan stared up at her, horrified, but she didn't seem to be joking. He swallowed and took his sneakers off, then his jeans, standing in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"You want Katie to get you some PJ pants?" Mrs. Night asked. He shook his head, figuring he couldn't be bothered with them. Mrs. Night went to fetch Logan a blanket, a thermometer and anything else she thought he might need. Logan sighed and rested his head on one of the throw pillows, shivering and waiting for Katie to get back with a sweater. Katie came back down shortly, carrying his favorite green hoodie. Logan sighed in relief.

"Here." She said, tossing it to him. It landed on his face. He pulled it on, smiling, figuring the pre teen must have known that it was his favorite hoodie. Mrs. Night came bustling back in with an armful of comforts as Katie sat as far away from Logan as possible, worried by the possibility of her becoming sick. Mrs. Night pulled a blanket over Logan, placing a comfier pillow under his head, resting tissues on the coffee table and poking a thermometer in his mouth. Logan twisted his tongue around, until the thermometer was resting underneath it. Katie put in a video game while Mrs. Night walked away, looking at her watch, returning with a bucket and a wet washcloth.

"In case you get sick." She explained, plucking the thermometer from Logan's mouth.

"103! Well, that's not good. Ok, stay here. Katie take care of Logan I have to go clean out the car." Mrs. Night said. Logan groaned, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"Wait. What happened to the car?" Katie asked, not taking her eyes off her video game.

"Um, Logan got a little sick." Mrs. Night said. Katie paused her game and stared at Logan, laughing.

"You threw up in the car? That's priceless!" she shrieked, almost falling off the couch in a fit of laughter. Logan glared at her, embarrassed. Katie stopped when she noticed the look that Logan was giving her, and the red on his cheeks.

"Katie! Be nice!" Mrs. Night growled. She grabbed her car keys off the coffee table.

"Now make sure Logan's ok." She said.

"No way am I going near him. Sick people are disgusting." Katie said, turning up her nose.

"KATIE YOU WILL BE A NICE PERSON AND TAKE CARE OF LOGAN!" Mrs. Night screamed.

"Ok!" Katie squeaked. Logan sniffled. Mrs. Night stormed out the door as Katie re-started her video game. Logan sighed. His throat hurt.

"Katie." He said in a small voice. She didn't answer.

"Katie." He said, a little louder. She paused her video game.

"What?" she asked, slightly aggressively.

"Could you get me a drink please?" he asked. She sighed.

"What did your last slave die of?" she scoffed. Logan frowned, hurt that the younger girl didn't care about him enough to even fetch him a glass of water when he was sick. Katie felt guilty when she noticed the hurt look that Logan wore. She smiled.

"Kidding." She said, knowing she had to make it up to him. She stood up and went to the fridge, pouring a bottle of water into a glass, filling the remaining space with ice cubes and a bendy straw. She took it back to him, holding it out in front of her and walking slowly so she would not spill it. She handed it to Logan, who smiled gratefully, and took a sip, resting the glass on the coffee table, next to the tissues. She rubbed his shoulder before she sat down on the couch, closer to him, pressed up against his feet. Katie mashed the controller, sighing and thumping against the back of the couch as Logan heard an annoying voice darkly announce

"GAME OVER."

Logan pulled his hoodie up over his face and snuggling down, trying to get some sleep, hoping that it would rid him of his terrible headache. It seemed that Katie was on a particularly hard level of her chosen game, as Logan could barely close his eyes for three minutes before hearing

"GAME OVER." Being announced. He groaned the third of fourth time that he heard the voice.

"Katie…" he groaned.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Could you possibly put something quieter on? Maybe less guns?" he asked, hearing what he assumed was a hand grenade, blow up.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, saving her game and flicking the TV back to cable. Logan shut his eyes once again as he heard the obnoxious laugh of SpongeBob SquarePants. Logan sighed. Much better. He groaned and rolled over. Katie rested her hand on his feet to make sure he was alright. Logan grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. Katie screwed up her face and rubbed his calf. Logan balled up the tissue and decided that the best place to put it would be in the bucket. He dropped it into the bucket at his side and rolled onto the other side, clutching his stomach and moaning. It hurt.

"You alright?" Katie asked, patting his feet through the blanket.

"Yeah." Logan moaned. He heard the annoying laughter of the evil yellow sponge creature start again, and sighed. He had the feeling it was going to be a long afternoon, but at least Katie was there to help him feel a little better.

**Ok, so that's that, as usual, review. I mean you don't have to, but it would be nice… ;)**

**Until the next chapter, bye!**


	7. Stay

**Ok so heres the second part of the update i promised. i probably wont be able to update for a while because of the computer crashing and whatnot, and i dont have any more chapters to add yet. But im writing as we speak, so there should be another update soon. But so far, we have arrived at chapter seven. I really don't have anything else to write about this chapter in bold, so blah blah blah blah blah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or anything on Nickelodeon. Not until im 28... but i can wait...**

**Enjoy!**

Logan woke up, coughing. He looked outside. It was dark, except for the sliver of a moon that hung in the sky. He sat up, sniffling, and felt around for the lamp switch. He found it, almost knocking over the glass of water in the process, wondering how he has gotten up to his room. he didn't remember any of it. He flicked the lamp onto the dimmest setting and looked across at the blond, sleeping peacefully in his double bed. He sighed and smiled as he realized he knew _exactly_ how he had gotten to bed. He had a sip of water, coughed, clearing his throat and looking around for a tissue. He didn't see any, which was strange because they almost always had tissues on the nightstand between the beds. He looked around the room and spotted some sitting on their study desk. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. His dizziness returned, as did the pit feeling in his stomach. He moaned, begging for it to go away, knowing what would happen if it didn't. he retrieved the tissues and set them on the nightstand, sitting back down. He looked to his feet and noticed that along with his water and favorite pillow, the bucket had also been brought up, which Logan was thankful for. He blew his nose and tossed the tissue in the bucket, moaning as his stomach started churning from the quick onset of dizziness. He doubled over. He felt bad and didn't want to be alone.

"Kenny…" he moaned, glancing at the clock. It was 2.30 am. He didn't want to wake his friend so early, but he needed him. He waited three seconds, then, when his friend didn't wake up, he tried again.

"Ken-dall." He whined. He heard his friend stir. He whimpered slightly. Kendall's eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he moaned.

"I don't feel so good." He moaned. Kendall snapped out of his daze and sat up.

"Logan? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Well, I woke up coughing and I needed some tissues so I got them, but then I started getting really dizzy and now I feel sick." He whimpered. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Loges, why didn't you ask me to get them for you?" Kendall asked, standing up and moving over to Logan's bed.

"Because that would be stupid. You'd get mad." Logan said. Kendall frowned.

"Not as mad as I am now, and not as stupid as you getting up and making yourself puke." Kendall yawned. Logan ducked his head, realizing Kendall was right. He was always right.

"I'm kidding loges." He said, rubbing his back. Logan picked up the bucket and held it to his chest, breathing heavily. Kendall listened to his breathing become heavier and louder.

"Hey calm down you're gonna swallow me." Kendall joked. Logan was in no mood for joking. He moaned and coughed into the bucket. Kendall put his arm around the shaking boy to support him, and rubbed his back with the other. Kendall felt Logan's stomach convulse and prepared himself for what was inevitable. Logan retched and brought up next to nothing, mainly water. He whimpered as he started shaking. Kendall took a handful of tissues and wiped his mouth, taking the bucket from his hands. Logan groaned and fell back into bed, wiping the tears from his face on his pillow.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Logan sighed. Kendall smiled, pulling the covers over the shaking boy.

"What are you talking about? It was beautiful." Kendall joked. Logan snarled, but relaxed.

"I'll be back in a second." Kendall said, taking the bucket to the bathroom to clean it out. He poured the contents in the toilet and washed it out in the bath, drying the outside and taking it back to Logan.

He sat on the edge of Logan's bed, tucking him in and watching him, concerned when he curled up in a ball.

"You ok?" he asked. Logan nodded.

"My stomach just hurts." He said. Kendall sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his back until long after Logan's breathing evened out and slowed, humming a tune, to ensure the boy was asleep before he could go back to sleep. Mrs. Night appeared at the door, having heard the commotion upstairs, but looked in the doorway and realized it was all under control. Once Kendall was sure Logan was ok, and well into at least the third stage of sleep, he decided it was safe to go back to bed. He tiptoed across the floor, flicking his lamp off on the way and glancing at the bright red letters on their digital alarm clock. It read 3.34. great. He had to be up in less than three hours. But it didn't matter at all to Kendall, who was just glad that Logan was ok. He had no difficulty in getting back to sleep, knowing that Logan should be ok, at least until he had to get up.

Kendall may not have had difficulty in falling asleep, but he definitely had a problem with waking up. He moaned, tempted to simply hit snooze on the alarm clock, or turn it off, but resisted as he knew Logan would be mad if he did. He sat up, noticing that Logan wasn't in bed. He panicked, not knowing what he could be doing, or where he could be. He raced out the door, and looked over the railing of the balcony. He looked around, not being able to see his friend anywhere. His stomach dropped. He raced down the stairs, and tripped over his friend at the bottom, who was sleeping on the floor, curled up. Kendall sat up and winced, worrying he'd broken one of his bones, or Logan's bones, but they both seemed to be fine. Logan blinked awake.

"What are you doing out here buddy?" Kendall asked.

"I was getting ready for school. How did I end up here?" he asked. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to school today buddy. You're sick, remember?" Kendall asked. Logan coughed and shook his head, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I've just got a little cold." He said.

"So you call waking up at 3am and puking your guts out a cold?" Kendall asked.

"Um…" Logan said, trying to think up an excuse.

"Come on. Back to bed." Kendall said, helping Logan up and leading him back to his room.

"Wait I have to go we have a test today." Logan lied.

"Well the test can wait. There's always a… wait a minute there's no test." Kendall said. Logan looked at his hands sheepishly. Kendall rolled his eyes and set Logan back in bed, bundling him in blankets.

James and Carlos had come out of their room to see what all the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Logan wants to go to school, but he was up puking all night." Kendall said.

"It wasn't all night it was like an hour." Logan argued.

"One hour, twelve hours, it doesn't matter. You're still sick and you're not going anywhere." Kendall said. Logan pouted.

"But I don't wanna stay home." Logan huffed.

"Too bad!" James yelled. Logan sighed.

"I'm hungry." He lied. "Can I at least get up and have some breakfast?" he asked, thinking that if he could prove he was ok, he could go to school.  
>"No. tell us what you want and we'll bring it up for you." James said. Uh oh. They had him now. He didn't want anything to eat, he just wanted to get up.<p>

"What do you feel like?" Kendall asked.

"Going to school." Logan said. Kendall reached down and felt his forehead. He was burning up.  
>"Right now I think you need to take some Tylenol and go back to sleep. Carlos can you grab the thermometer and the Tylenol from the bathroom?" Kendall asked. Logan folded his arms, knowing that if his temperature still held even a slight fever, he was doomed. Carlos raced to the bathroom.<p>

"What do you want to eat?" James asked.

"I don't know." Logan sighed, knowing he might as well give up now.

"You said you were hungry." James said.

"Well, I'm not anymore." Logan said. James looked at Kendall. They both knew he was lying about being hungry in the first place. Carlos came back with a packet of Tylenol and a thermometer. Kendall grabbed it and poked it in Logan's mouth. Logan protested but the three boys held a finger to their lips, making him grumble, but be quiet. The thermometer beeped and Kendall took it out, reading the numbers.

"103.4. You're definitely staying home. Here, take some Tylenol and get some sleep." Kendall said.

"103.4, that's fine." Logan lied, knowing it definitely wasn't fine. Kendall sighed.

"I'll call my mom." Kendall threatened. Logan knew that if Kendall called his mom, he would be fussed over, and babied, and never allowed to live it down. He swallowed.

"I'm gonna take some Tylenol and go to sleep." Logan agreed.

"That's a good boy." Kendall said, handing him the small capsule. Logan swallowed it and turned over.

"Call us if you want anything." James said. Logan nodded, staring at the wall. The three boys exited the room and went downstairs. They were met by Mrs. Night.

"How is he?" she asked, wanting every detail.

"Not so good. I found him sleeping at the bottom of the stairs because he tried to get up and go to school, he has a fever over 103 but we made him take some Tylenol. He's probably asleep now though." Kendall yawned. Mrs. Night felt her sons forehead.

"You alright? You look a little pale." She said.

"Yeah I was just up all night looking after Logan." He said. He was feeling tired, and his throat was a bit scratchy, but he brushed it off as a lack of sleep.

"You sure? Do you wanna stay home today, just in case?" she asked. He did want to stay home, so he could rest and make sure Logan didn't cause too much trouble, but he decided that if his mom could manage four healthy teenagers, she could manage one sick one, and went to school anyway.

**Ok, so mainly a pointless chapter, as most of them are as this entire story is mainly fluff anyway, but because this is sort of my first Fan Fiction big statement thing, more of the boys do get sick so if you're a fan of Kendall, James or Carlos sic-fic, stick around, though I might not go into as much detail.**

**As always, review as you see fit, season to taste and bake in the over at 180! (I know it's terrible… don't kill me)**


	8. Two Dogs Down

**Alright, so somebody just brought it to my attention that it's Mrs. **_**Knight **_**not Night. My bad. I knew that was how it's spelt but it just slipped my mind, so thanks. I think I fixed them all in this chapter, but I probably missed a couple. also its really hard to type at the moment, because i fell off the steps and kind of... broke my right side. like, my arm is fractured and my leg and hip are all busted up. i feel so... old! Moving on. So this is the chapter where stuff **_**sorta **_**starts happening, but not really because this entire story is pointless. But people are seeming to like it so if its making people happy its not **_**all **_**pointless. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say anything? Yes? Ok then. I don't own Big Time Rush. I probably will when I marry a trillionaire, but not yet. Patience is a virtue… **

The day that Logan spent at home was mostly used up sleeping, only waking up every few hours enough for Mrs. Knight to stick a thermometer in his mouth and force feed him Tylenol and Motrin. She didn't even bother with chicken soup, or ginger ale, or anything, knowing that he'd probably just throw it up five minutes later, so instead she let the poor boy sleep.

Meanwhile, at the studio, Kendall noticed he wasn't feeling too good. He had a bad headache, his throat hurt, and his stomach was churning. He had symptoms basically resembling Logan's. Well, exactly resembling Logan's. The only difference was that Kendall wasn't stupid enough to let it get as out of hand as Logan had. Gustavo had finished writing the last song, and was in a seemingly good mood, and there wasn't much for any of the three to work on without Logan, so he decided if there was a day to get sick, today was probably a good day. He swallowed, rubbing his stomach.

"Guys. I don't feel too good." Kendall moaned. James and Carlos looked up, abandoning the thumb war that they were having while Gustavo was on the phone.

"You alright? You want some juice or something?" James asked. Kendall raised an eyebrow, curious to know why James would think that would help, but decided he was trying to be nice.

"No I'm good…" Kendall said, smiling at the kindness of the gesture. "I think I have what Logan has." He rubbed his stomach.

"You do look pretty pale." Carlos said, studying his face with the most concentration that Kendall had ever seen the boy use.

"You think you're gonna throw up?" James asked.

"I dunno. Probably." Kendall said truthfully. James screwed up his face. That was not the answer he wanted to hear. He hated to see anyone getting sick, and it made his stomach churn just thinking about it. It explained why he fled every time he heard or saw Logan getting sick yesterday. Gustavo was pacing the room, phone pressed to his ear, listening intently as the three boys sat on the couch in his office awkwardly. Kendall rested his head in his hands, feeling badly nauseated as James slowly rubbed his back in an attempt to help. It wasn't working.

"Really? Great!" Gustavo said, hanging the phone up. Kendall felt bile jump to his throat. He stood up to go to the bathroom and deal with it before he threw up on the floor.

"Dog. Sit." Gustavo ordered. Kendall sat back down slowly.

"So, guess what I got for you?" he asked. The three boys sat in silence.

"I got you guys booked on Rocktober fest!" Gustavo yelled. The volume of his voice made Kendall's head pound. He tasted vomit and knew it was about to get serious. He jumped off the couch and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. He pushed the door open, running to the nearest toilet cubicle. He kneeled in front of the toilet, gripping it tightly. He retched and instantly threw up.

James sat on the couch, paling and trying his hardest not to think about what was more than likely taking place in the bathroom. He decided someone had to make sure he was ok.

"Uh, what's wrong with the dog?" Gustavo asked, pointing toward the door.

"He isn't feeling well." James sighed, grabbing Carlos by the arm and dragging him down the hall.

"Carlos can you please go and see if Kendall's ok?" James pleaded, not wanting to be the one that had to deal with the vomit.

"Sure." Carlos said, having no fear of what was going on behind the thick red door. He pushed it open, and after a few seconds came out, beaming.

"He's throwing up with excitement!" Carlos beamed. James sighed, knowing it was probably something Kendall lied to him about to stop the innocent Latino from worrying. James was stupid, but not that stupid. He grimaced, knowing he had to go and see if Kendall was ok, because he would do the same thing for him, and the Latino clearly wasn't capable of handling it himself. He swallowed, taking a deep breath, figuring he would hold his breath the entire time he was in there. He opened the door and was greeted with the stench of stomach acid. His nausea was replaced with concern for his leader.

"Kendall? You ok buddy?" he called. Kendall replied with a moan. He sighed, knowing he would have to fight through his intense fear of vomit in order to ensure his best friend was ok. He slowly tiptoed toward the cubicle. He gingerly pushed the door open. His friend was doubled over, retching. James knelt next to him, his brain screaming for him to keep his distance, but his heart told him to comfort the blond boy. James rubbed circles on his back, not entirely sure of how to go about looking after a sick person. That was Kendall and Logan's job. Whenever any of the other three were sick, he and Logan would jump straight into this whole routine they seemed to have figured out to make them feel better, and when Kendall was sick, Logan would still be there, and Mrs. Knight was usually there too. But now none of them were there and it was completely up to James, who had nothing worked out. The only thing he could think to do was to rub his back, because it was the main thing that he remembered Kendall and Logan doing for him. Another thing that clicked was getting him something to drink, so once Kendall was done being sick, he got up and called Carlos.

"Carlos? Can you go get a bottle of water?" James asked.

"Sure." Carlos said, happy to help. James went back to Kendall, helping him up. He really wasn't good at this. He wished Logan was there to help Kendall, or Kendall could somehow manage it himself, but neither could do that, so he would have to figure it out on his own. Carlos rushed back with the water, handing it to James. He unscrewed the lid and held it out to Kendall. Kendall took it, smiling the best he could. He took a sip. James searched his brain, looking around for something to help Kendall further. He spotted a roll of paper towel. He tore off a few sheets, dabbing at Kendall's face as gently as possible. Kendall smiled. He knew James was trying his best, and although he kind of, well, really, awkward about it, and he wasn't too good at it, he still appreciated it.

"Thanks, James." Kendall said, taking another sip of water.

"So you… you good?" James asked. Kendall nodded, and James helped him out to the couch, sitting him down gently. He removed his sweater as he had seen Kendall do for Logan before, noticing that the blond was shaking and wearing no sweater. He handed it over, not wanting to risk his lucky sweater getting thrown up on, but feeling bad for Kendall. Kendall took it gratefully, putting it on. James and Carlos sat beside the drained, pale boy, rubbing his back softly. James sat, staring into space for a few minutes before Gustavo came in.

"Ok. What happened this time?" he asked.

"We're pretty sure that Kendall has the same thing Logan's sick with." James said, two wires in his brain suddenly connecting. He snapped his fingers.

"Right. Do you want me to call your mom to pick you up?" he asked. Kendall nodded weakly, falling against the tall brunette. James wrapped his arm around his torso.

"Uh, no, you will not be calling his _mommy_. We are already one dog down. We do not need another leaving us. We have work to do." Gustavo said.

"How are we gonna do that without Logan? And anyway, you won't get much done with Kendall leaving to puke every two seconds. And I bet you wouldn't be happy if he _happened _to puke all over your sound equipment." Carlos argued, knowing that he could organize for Kendall to get sick on Gustavo's fancy recording stuff if he didn't let him go home. Gustavo made a face.

"Ok call the dogs mom. But one more of you gets sick and…" Gustavo paused, trying to think up what he would do if they all got sick. He couldn't fire them, that would be a lot of potential money down the drain. And he couldn't threaten anything else, because there wasn't much else he could do. He couldn't stop them from getting sick, and he couldn't punish them either.

"And?" Carlos asked, watching James take out his cell phone.

"I'll think of something." Gustavo yelled. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Knight. Um, Kendall's sick… he threw up… can you come get him? Great… um could you bring me a sweater please? Yeah Kendall has it. Ok… thanks. Cool…" James said, hanging up.

"You're mom's on her way." James said, rubbing Kendall's arm. Kendall nodded.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight called through the apartment.

"What?" she asked, entering the room with one sneaker on her foot and one in her hand.

"I need you to take care of Logan while I'm out. You're brothers come down with something." She said.

"But mom I was about to go to the park! He's asleep anyway. I'm sure he'll be fine." Katie said.

"But he might wake up. And I don't want him to wake up needing something, and having nobody there for him." She said, grabbing Katie's jacket sleeve and pulling her upstairs. She rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" she groaned, dragging her feet. She was dragged into Kendall and Logan's room. Mrs. Knight sat her on a chair, holding her by her shoulders.

"Katie, don't get off this chair." Mrs. Night instructed.

"Fine." She sighed, figuring Logan probably wouldn't wake up. She kissed her daughters forehead, checked her pockets to make sure she had everything she needed and rushed down the stairs, grabbing James' hoodie, and ran out the door. Katie leaned back in the chair, grabbing one of Logan's doctor books for something to do. She opened it, and after the first sentence decided it was boring and threw it toward Kendall's bed. It hit the edge and bounced onto the floor with a thud. Just her luck. She held her breath, looking at Logan. His eyes fluttered open. She sighed. Damn.

"Katie?" Logan asked, sitting up and coughing.

"Yeah. sorry." She said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, mom had to go out and she freaked out about you being here alone, so she forced me to sit here and watch you sleeping like some sort of creepy stalker." She said. Logan chuckled and coughed.

"Well since you're here, could you get me some more Tylenol?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes and blowing his nose.

"Well, moms been giving it to you all day. How many have you had?" she asked him, knowing that it wasn't safe to have more than about four doses a day.

"Um… I'm not too sure." Logan said. He was sure that it had worn off by now, because everything was hurting, and he didn't care if he overdosed because it might make some of the pain go away.

"Whatever. I'm sure one extra tablet can't hurt." She said Logan nodded as she went to fetch him some more of the pain reducing medication. She bought it back with a glass of water.

"Thanks Katie." Logan said, taking the capsule and the water and swallowing it.

"You ok?" Katie asked.

"Well, I feel pretty sick. But there's nothing you can do to help that, so, yeah." Logan said. Katie sat on the edge of his bed, knowing after years of having to put up the four boys, that the only way to get him to go back to sleep was to rub his back. She rubbed his back slowly through the blankets, listening to him slowly fall asleep.

Kendall sunk into the couch, feeling nauseated once more. James noticed.

"You ok buddy?" he asked.

"Um… I think I'm gonna throw up…" he whimpered. James helped him up and back into the bathroom. As he shakily made his way into the bathroom, he whimpered, as James' grip was almost deadly.

"Um… James?" Kendall asked quietly.  
>"Yeah?" James asked, teeth gritted as he concentrated on making sure nothing was coming in between the two boys and the toilet.<p>

"Can you um… let go a little?" Kendall asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry." James said, loosening his grip. Kendall knelt in front of the toilet. James rubbed his back soothingly as he retched. Kendall sighed, realizing that nothing was going to come up, so he leaned back against the wall. James figured he should see if he had a temperature. He felt his forehead. He could feel a fever. He sighed and decided they should just wait there for Mrs. Knight to arrive, not wanting to go back out, only to have to make another trip back in. he heard a woman yelling about something and figured it was Mrs. Knight. Kendall moaned.

"Hey it's alright buddy, your moms here." James soothed, rubbing Kendall's back. He heard her thumping around.

"Carlos where's Kendall?" she asked.

"Him and James are in the bathroom." Carlos replied, slumping on the couch. Mrs. Knight scurried over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Kendall? Guys? You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah we're coming out." James said, picking Kendall up gently off the ground, helping him out the bathroom door. They were greeted by Mrs. Knight.

"Oh my poor baby." Mrs. Knight said, feeling Kendall's forehead and kissing his cheek. Kendall groaned.

"Here James." She said, handing him his hoodie. "I'm very proud of you for looking after Kendall. Thanks." She was acknowledging his bravery, knowing he was afraid of vomit. James tried to hide the grin that was forming on his face from being praised.

"No problem." James said. Mrs. Knight helped her son down the hallway and to the elevators, pressing the button. She helped her son inside. He let his mom hold him, something that would usually embarrass him. He was just too sick to care.

**K, so now Kendall's all gross and stuff. And I'm pretty sure that it's gonna end the same way for the other two. But I'm not sure yet. Actually it's my story. Of course I'm sure. I got half a dozen napkins with ideas on them.**

**But any hooley dooley (idk...), review if you like! They make me feel all happy and tingly, especially when they're nice! Hope you enjoyed it! :P**


	9. Infected

**Hey! Ok, so this chapter was kind of, really annoying to write. I had no ideas, but of course as soon as I finished the chapter there were heaps of ideas popping up from everywhere. Of course. Whatever, they're in the next few chapters I think. Sorry I took so long to update, but I've had a lot on my plate and its been a hectic week.**

**But here's chapter 9 anyway. I hope it isn't too pathetic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own Big Time Rush. I wish…**

"Ok honey. Lay down on the couch and I'll take your temperature." Mrs. Knight said, helping her son in the door. She covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead, rushing away to get the thermometer. Kendall sighed, worried because his mom seemed to be enjoying him being sick _way_ too much. She rushed back with a glass of water, poking a thermometer in his mouth. He sighed.

"Oh sweetie. Do you feel like you need to throw up?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. He wasn't sure.

"Ok. I'll get you something, just in case." She said, rushing off again. Kendall shut his eyes, trying to pretend his mom wasn't being _really_ creepy about the whole thing. He heard somebody coming down the stairs. He opened one eye and saw his baby sister heading toward him.

"Hey big brother. How you doin?" she asked.

"Not great." He said. She bent down and kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. He smiled up at her as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"I heard you got kinda sick at work?" Katie asked.

"Yeah… kinda." He said. She rubbed his back. Mrs. Knight brought a bucket back and took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"103. Not good honey." She said. Kendall yawned. He knew it wasn't good.

"You need anything?" she asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I kinda wanna go to sleep." He said.

"Ok honey." Mrs. Knight said, smoothing his hair back and smiling, taking Katie away from her brother to allow him to rest. She took Katie into the kitchen.

"So. Was Logan alright while I was out?" Mrs. Knight asked. Katie shrugged one shoulder.

"Sort of. He kinda woke up." She said. Mrs. Knight turned around.

"What do you mean he _kinda _woke up?" she asked.

"I mean he did wake up. But it's ok because I gave him some Tylenol and he went right back to sleep." Katie babbled. Mrs. Knight gasped. She turned and ran towards the stairs.

"Mom? What?" Katie asked.

"You gave him Tylenol? He's already had four doses today. How many did you give him?" Mrs. Knight asked. Katie's heart jumped. One extra capsule wouldn't hurt, would it? It might hurt him but it couldn't kill him, right.

"Mom? Is Logan gonna be alright?" she asked.

"Yes. He should be fine. How many did he take?" she asked.

"Just one. Extra strength." Katie said. Mrs. Knight grimaced.

"Dammit. Logan should have known better than to take more than four doses." She sighed, reaching the top of the stairs with Katie following close behind. She opened the door to Logan's room. He was fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him but she wasn't seeing another option.

"Logan. Honey wake up." She said. Logan's eyes fluttered open.

"Mrs. Knight?" Logan groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Logan? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sick. How come?" he asked.

"Katie gave you too many Tylenol. Do you feel… I dunno. Different?" she asked. Logan shook his head.

"I still just feel sick." He yawned.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna get you something. Just in case. Katie stay here with Logan. You know. Just to be safe." Mrs. Knight said.

"What use am I? What am I supposed to watch for?" Katie asked.

"In case he… you know. Has some side effects from the Tylenol." Mrs. Knight said.

"What side effects? The only way I could tell it was a side effect and not the flu is if he starts foaming at the mouth." Katie said. Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Ok. Watch for that." Mrs. Knight said, running downstairs. Katie rolled her eyes and stood beside Logan's bed. Logan half sat up, looking as awkward as he felt.

"Even if you did start foaming at the mouth it could just be because you're a boy." Katie grumbled.

"Thanks." Logan said, peering out the door. "Katie? What's she doing?"

"I dunno. She went all crazy when I said I gave you Tylenol and now she's probably cooking up some sort of ancient potion." Katie sighed, sitting on the edge of Logan's bed. Logan let his head rest back on the lumpy pillow. He was dreading finding out exactly what kind of 'crazy concoction' Mrs. Knight had in mind. Katie and Logan sat together for about ten minutes, in silence, waiting to find out exactly what Mrs. Knight had in store for him. They could smell burning. Uh oh.

Mrs. Knight ran up the stairs, juggling a plate and a teacup. She rushed into Logan's room and set the two items on the nightstand.

"Ok. Eat this and drink this." She instructed, forcing the plate under his nose. He gagged once the smell hit him. He didn't think he could eat anything at the moment, let alone whatever it was that Mrs. Knight had made. It was black and burnt. It looked like something that was once toast, but now he wasn't sure.

"Uh…" Logan questioned.

"It's charcoal." She said.

"I don't think people are supposed to eat cha..." Logan started. Mrs. Knight shushed him.

"It's just burnt toast and you _need_ to eat it." She said quickly.

"Aw… but…" Logan whined.

"Quick!" Mrs. Knight urged. Logan grunted and picked up the, could he still call it toast? Technically it wasn't toast anymore. He picked up the _charcoal _and took a bite. He gagged again.

"No! Don't throw up! You need to keep it down so… no wait do throw up. No don't! I don't know. Do you need to throw up?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm ok for now." Logan said. Mrs. Knight smiled. It was the first thing she had gotten Logan to eat since he had gotten sick. She handed Logan the dainty looking teacup. He glared at it. He didn't like tea, especially not in such a girly teacup. Not that it affected the taste, but still. He was a _man_. He groaned. Mrs. Knight knew an argument was about to rise so she stopped it before it begun.

"Logan," Mrs. Knight warned, "drink it." Logan groaned and raised the cup to his lips. It was some kind of herbal tea. Being an aspiring doctor, Logan knew all about the benefits of herbal tea, but for some reason, Logan just couldn't stomach it. He took a sip, and spluttered, spraying Mrs. Knight, and Katie with herbal tea. It was hot. And gross tasting. Katie screamed.

"EW!" she screamed, running from the room. Logan was shocked that he had actually done that. He set the tea down, mouth agape.

"I'm sorry… I…" Logan started.

"I think that's enough tea for now." Mrs. Knight interrupted, taking the tea and walking to the door. She stopped.

"Try and eat the rest of the toast." She said. She walked out of the room, grabbing her screaming daughter by the sleeve on her way down, ready to start saving money for years of extensive therapy for her germ phobic daughter.

"Quiet Katie." Mrs. Knight sighed. Logan thumped back down, humiliated. He groaned and sunk into his bed, moaning. He didn't feel good, and the charcoal-y toast hadn't helped. He shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

Logan woke up as he heard the door slam. Apparently, his friends were back from work. He sat up and looked around the room in a daze. He saw a lump in Kendall's bed. He peered at it, noticing it was, in fact, Kendall. He was lying motionless, but Logan knew he wasn't asleep, because the tall blond snored incessantly as soon as he was. It wasn't dark outside, not even sunset, so Logan figured something must be wrong.

"Kendall? Kenny?" Logan called. Kendall moaned.

"What?" Kendall asked. He didn't feel like talking. He felt bad, and Logan was the one that had gotten him sick. He didn't even want to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked with so much concern in his voice, that Kendall's heart instantly melted and he forgot all about his previous grudge.

"No." Kendall sighed.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, in case Kendall needed him.

"I don't feel good Logie. I'm sick. And _you _infected me!" Kendall cried, pointing a shaking finger at Logan in mock accusation.

"I'm so sorry Kendall." Logan said guiltily, a sad expression clouding his face.

"Joking." Kendall chuckled, then moaned in pain as his stomach twisted.

"Kendall? What is it buddy?" Logan asked, standing up shakily and making his way over to his best friends side. He sat on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing. It's just my stomach. It hurts." Kendall whimpered. It was Logan's turn to care. He reached over and got the bucket from beside his bed and placed it in front of Kendall, helping him to sit up, and rubbing circles on his back. Kendall moaned when he spotted the bucket perched beside him. It only brought it to his attention that he needed to throw up. His stomach had only hurt before but when he saw that it made his stomach churn. Kendall whimpered and pulled the bucket closer.

"Ow." Kendall whimpered in a tiny voice. It made Logan's heart break. He wriggled closer to Kendall to support him and rubbed his back. He felt Kendall heave and he bit his lip. He felt terrible for getting Kendall sick. Even though Kendall was joking when he said Logan infected him, Logan still felt bad. He knew it was true. Every bit of it.

"I'm really really sorry Kendall." Logan whispered, looking at the floor in shame. Kendall didn't have time to respond. He just shuddered suddenly and threw up into the plastic bucket. Logan winced as he felt Kendall's heaves and held him steady. He could feel the taller boy shaking beneath his touch, warmth radiating off his body. Logan sat with Kendall until he caught his breath and composed himself enough to say something.

"Don't worry about it Loges. And… Thanks." Kendall whispered. Logan shook his head. Even in sickness, his best friend still found the strength to be courteous. It astounded him.

"Don't mention it buddy." Logan said, picking up the half full bucket and staggering dizzily out to the bathroom. He nearly fell over. He was caught by Mrs. Knight.

"Woah. Honey you look pretty pale. Here let me do that." Mrs. Knight said, briefly pressing her hand to the small boys forehead and taking the bucket into the bathroom. She turned Logan back toward his room by his shoulders and sent him back to bed. Logan sat on his bed, cradling his head in his hands to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Logie? Where's my bucket?" Kendall whined, sliding his arm out from under the covers and batting at empty space, his hands opening and closing like a toddler's. He looked, and sounded, like a three year old, and it was so uncharacteristic of Kendall that, although Logan felt bad, he had to laugh.  
>"Just hang on buddy." Logan chuckled, sighing and climbing back under the covers. He felt so cold. He shivered and wrapped the covers tightly around his small frame, whining slightly to himself. He shut his eyes and coughed. He was determined to go to school tomorrow and nothing was going to stop him.<p>

Mrs. Knight brought the bucket back in and placed it in between Logan and Kendall. She felt both their foreheads.

"You're both warm. You need to sleep. I'll make you chicken soup in case you get hungry." She said. Logan sighed. LA was going to run out of chicken before either of them got hungry if she kept making chicken soup whenever they woke up. As good as Mrs. Knight's famous chicken soup, and her intentions were, neither of them felt like eating, and she was beginning to irritate both the sick boys, not to mention the constant pestering regarding hygiene she was bombarding the two healthy boys and her somehow still healthy daughter with. Logan curled into a tight ball in an attempt to render some form of heat from his seemingly ectothermic body. He lay shivering for a while before he finally let his mind drift away from his ailments and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful asleep, Kendall following close behind.

**K, so I'm pretty sure that was horrifying. But, if you're reading this it means you got to the end, or you just wanted to read my stupid little messages that are at the beginning and end of each chapter. Either way, Congratulations! Cookies for everyone! Thank you for all the lubly reviews! They are awesome! So if you want, you can review. I especially like the sweet ones!**

**Until next time! :)**


	10. Back To School

**So here is chapter ten. It took me a while to write this, and after this I have no story left, so I have to start getting into gear and writing again. I had a stockpile of chapters, now they're gone… but, enjoy this chapter anyway. It's just a bit more of my pointless Logan whump, which I love… it's sort of a repeat of the first chapter, but not really. There's new stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR…**

**5 4 3 2 1 READ!**

Logan woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. He knew he should probably still be asleep. He still felt awful, but he was going to go to school, no questions asked. He tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as he could, trying not to alert any of the other boys to the fact he was awake, and walked to the cupboard. He skimmed across the breakfast cereals, reading the titles aloud.

"Lucky Charms? No way. Froot Loops? Uh uh. Cap'n Crunch? Ew. Trix? Ugh." He murmured, reading through the list of sugar packed breakfast foods. It almost made Logan throw up even thinking about any of them, especially since what had happened the other morning with the Trix.

Ok so it was official. There was no substantial breakfast food in the entire apartment. Cooking toast wasn't an option, because the smell would make him sick, but he had to at least make it _look _like he had eaten something. He poured a bowl of "Froot Loops" and let them sit for a second, stirring them with a large spoon and watching the once crunchy, sugar coated "O's" mash together into a thick paste, before pouring them down the sink. He left the bowl on the counter so that it would look like he had eaten and went upstairs to shower. He walked past the mirror in the bathroom and caught his pale reflection. He looked like someone with a terminal disease instead of a teenager with the flu. He contemplated staying home again, weighing up the pros and cons. He wasn't exactly counting fairly, because if he thought about it, there were a lot more things that made a warm bed more inviting that a half empty classroom and a recording booth with a grumpy boss, but putting that to the back of his mind he decided there were more cons to staying home than there were pros, and stepped into the shower. The steam helped his lungs a little, and cleared his head. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. His reflection was looking a little less worn after a hot shower, but now his cheeks were flushed pink, making his paleness stand out much worse. He wrapped the towel around his waist, spiking his hair away from his face and exiting the bathroom. He met James on his way back to his room. James stopped him.

"Hey. You alright bud?" he asked. Logan nodded.

"I'm fine." He croaked. He didn't realize how bad he sounded until he spoke. He was losing his voice, and he would have to find a way to mask that until they were safely out of the apartment. He pushed past the tall boy and ran to his room. He threw on a pair of boxers and ran down the stairs two at a time and rushed into the kitchen. He boiled the kettle and dug through the cupboards to the back, where Mrs. Knight kept all her "mom" food. He fished out a jar of honey, some tea, and a bottle of lemon juice. He knew from experience, with singing and everything, that it helped when he had a sore throat. He hated tea, he knew that, but he didn't have a choice. He poured a cup of boiling water and put the teabag, a spoonful of honey and a squirt of lemon juice in. He picked up the cup and put it to his lips, hoping to drink it all in one mouthful and be done with it. But he drank it too quickly, causing him to burn his tongue and choke, almost drowning himself. He coughed and spluttered, spitting up in the kitchen sink. Logan Mitchell, the smart one that knew enough about anatomy to write a book, had nearly drowned in a cup of tea. He felt so stupid. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he needed to drink it slowly anyway in order to soothe his throat in any way, but he was too focused on getting the tea down without much taste.

He took a shaky breath, clutching the counter to steady himself. He coughed, rubbing his throat, and left the cup on the counter next to his abandoned cereal bowl, making his way back up the stairs and into his room slowly, holding his stomach. He tried his best to be quiet while dressing, not wanting to wake Kendall. He grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, the first pair of sneakers he could find and a grey sweater vest. He threw them on lazily and sat on his bed. He rubbed at his temples gently, trying to ease the pain in his head. He heard his stomach gurgle and knew that it only meant problems for the rest of the day. His head and his stomach were ganging up on him, trying to force him to stay in bed, and his throat and chest were coming in for backup. But he fought through the pain and stood up, blinking away the dizziness and making his way into Carlos and James' room.

"Carlos. Buddy. GET UP!" Logan yelled. He coughed. He forgot his throat was sore. Carlos' eyes fluttered open slowly. He sat up quickly and beamed at Logan. Logan smiled back. He could always count on Carlos to brighten up his day with one of his famous white toothed grin.

"Logie? You're all better! Or was that all a dream?" Carlos asked.

"No 'Los. That wasn't a dream. And yeah I'm feeling a bit better." Logan smiled.

"Oh. Good! I don't like it when you're sick. You get all gross and sad and angry." Carlos said. Logan raised his eyebrows at his innocent friend and his choice of words, but smiled when he remembered that it was, well, Carlos, and his intentions were never anything but good.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan said. Carlos swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Logan turned to leave but he was tackled from behind and thrown into the barrier guarding the edge of the balcony, and then dropped to the ground with a 235 pound ball of energy landing on top of him.

"Carlos…" Logan groaned. He should have expected it. It happened almost every morning when Carlos' system still contained residual energy from the previous evening, as he did most mornings. And seeing as Logan had spotted two empty Red Bull cans on the counter downstairs, he was fairly certain that Carlos still had a lot of energy left in him, as James refused to drink the "pore clogging poison", and Katie got "schemey" when she drank energy drinks, so Mrs. Knight refused to let her drink them. With that in mind, Logan wondered why she still allowed possibly the most hyperactive person in the universe drink them.

"Sorry Logie." Carlos said, helping Logan up and dusting him off before bounding down the stairs to the kitchen. Logan groaned, resting his hands on his knees. His… well, everything hurt. He groaned and limped down the stairs and into the kitchen to join his bubbly friend.

"Hey Logie!" Carlos said, waving as though he had completely forgotten the encounter that they had upstairs less than a minute earlier. He watched Logan limp to a bar stool.

"Oh man Logie I didn't tackle too hard did I? I'm sorry." Carlos said, reaching over and pulling Logan into a tight bear hug. Logan groaned.

"No, Carlos I'm fine." Logan wheezed, the air being squeezed from his lungs.

"Oh. Good. I was scared I hurt you. Why are you limping then?" Carlos asked.

"Oh. I hit my leg on the edge of my desk this morning." Logan lied. He knew for a fact that the aches and pains that he was experiencing were solely due to his illness, but he passed them off as effects from the fall and slid onto a barstool next to Carlos.

"Hey Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?" Logan asked tiredly.

"You sure you're feeling ok buddy? You really don't look too good." Carlos commented, peering at Logan's ashen face.

"_Crap!_" Logan thought "_If Carlos noticed how am I gonna hide it from Mrs. Knight?_" Logan pondered his options, watching Carlos eating a large bowl of Froot Loops with a delighted expression on his face, overwhelmed that his pre-chosen cereal was on the bench for the second time in a week.

Logan decided that maybe he could stay home, because the more he pondered Carlos' words, the worse he felt. But then he thought about all the wonderful potential learning opportunities that were waiting out in the world for Logan to discover, and decided he needed to be there, precisely because if he wasn't there to discover them, nobody would and then they would go to waste. Logan walked to the sink, taking a glass from the cupboard on the way and turning on the tap, running the water until he was sure it was cold, and then filling the glass. He took a long drink. His tongue stung from where it had been burnt before, but the cold liquid soothed his throat momentarily, before the act of swallowing caused his throat to burn worse than before. He began to cough and Carlos jumped to his feet, rushing to Logan's side.

"You alright?" Carlos asked, concern filling his eyes. He rubbed circles on Logan's back as he coughed. Logan nodded in response, and clutched his side as he felt the cold water hit his stomach. He moaned and felt his knees buckle. Carlos had a tight enough hold on him as it was so he didn't notice. Logan staggered back to the barstool. Carlos held his tight gaze on Logan, as the pale boy sat uncomfortably, staring at his hands, for ages, waiting for somebody to break the tension.

"Carlos." Logan suddenly shot out, jerking his head upwards and glaring at the Latino boy.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked.

"Stop staring at me. It's annoying." Logan snapped, standing up quickly and thumping toward the couch. He was restless and irritated, and he wanted the working day to begin purely so it could be over. Carlos shrunk away, not used to being snapped at by Logan. He was usually so gentle toward him he didn't understand why he was suddenly getting yelled at.

"Sorry Logie." Carlos whimpered, hanging his head. Logan felt ashamed with himself. He banged his head on the back of the couch, sighing, regretting yelling at the bubbly Latino boy.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Carlos I didn't mean it." Logan sighed. He meant it too. He meant to say what he said, but he hadn't meant for the words to come out that harshly. He felt mean. Logan may have been many things, but nobody that knew him at all would ever describe him as mean. He pushed his fringe away from his face, groaning. He knew what he had to do. Carlos looked really hurt. Logan pushed himself up off the couch, groaning weakly. He walked over to Carlos and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy who was quietly eating his cereal.

"Sorry." Logan whispered. A smile crept across Carlos' face, and his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He whirled around and surprised Logan by tackling him for the second time that morning. This time Logan half expected it, holding his ground and laughing at his rambunctious friend. Carlos giggled too, spraying Logan's back with multicolored cereal chunks. He stopped laughing when he realized what happened. Logan groaned internally, wondering if his friend was ever going to make the connections associated with eating habits. He doubted it.

"Oops." Carlos whispered.

"I'll go change." Logan said quietly, trying not to get mad. He thumped up the stairs, greeting James as he exited the bathroom.

"Hey buddy." James said.

"Hey James." Logan said tiredly. James stopped and stared at Logan, his eyes following him to the door as Logan kept walking. He stopped at the door to his bedroom, grabbing the door frame and digging his nails in, feeling the strong gaze burning into the back of his head.

"Yes?" Logan asked through gritted teeth.

"You ok man? And who threw up on you?" James asked, figuring Kendall had gotten sick or something.

"I'm fine, and nobody threw up on me. Carlos kind of… spat on me I guess." Logan sighed.

"Gross." James said, nose wrinkled.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, opening the door to his room. He changed into a different sweater vest and ran his fingertips over the goose-bumps on his neck. He shivered and grabbed a jacket. He was freezing. He coughed and listened to Kendall's heavy breathing coming from the bed closest to him. He was wheezing slightly and coughing in his sleep. Logan felt bad. He had gotten his friend sick. He felt terrible and he wouldn't wish what he was feeling on anybody, let alone his best friend.

He walked over to Kendall's bed and rubbed the back of the blond boys neck. He stirred slightly.

"Shh." Logan hushed. Kendall rolled over onto his back and whimpered slightly. Logan slid his hand under Kendall's blond bangs. He was burning up, and looked pale and washed out. Logan sighed, pinching himself on the back of the hand with his thumbnail and ring finger - a slight quirk Logan had, using it as an outlet whenever he was mad with himself- for allowing his best friend to get sick. He rubbed at the white indentations his nails had made, on his already pale flesh, wishing he hadn't done it. He picked up his schoolbag, which was always prepared the night before, regardless of his health status, and went downstairs. Carlos was showering and James was finishing a 'nutritious' bowl of Cap'n Crunch. Logan picked up the box and began reading the ingredients list to himself aloud for something to do.

"Corn flour, sugar, oat flour, _brown_ sugar…" Logan read. James sighed. It was something Logan often did, and it never got any less annoying. Once Logan was done with the ingredients list, he started on the nutrition table. James groaned. Yep, still just as annoying.

"110 calories… 12 grams of sugar… that can't be good for pores." Logan mumbled.

"Could you… could you stop that? Please? I wanna enjoy a bowl of cereal without thinking about what it will do to my complexion." James whined, snatching the box from Logan's shaking hands.

"Sorry." Logan mumbled. He folded his arms on the counter and rested his head on top. He coughed slightly.  
>"You feelin' good?" James asked. Logan nodded. James shrugged and continued eating his cereal. Mrs. Knight padded into the kitchen, smiling.<p>

"Morning children." She yawned. She walked to the cupboard, gathering items and filling the kettle with water. She boiled a cup and put two slices of bread into the toaster.

"James, honey will you go get Katie up please?" she asked. She knew that her daughter had a crush on the pretty boy. She could see it just by the way she talked to him. It was different to the way she spoke to the other boys, so it would be easiest for him to wake her he was less likely to be, you know, mauled.

"Sure Mrs. K." James said, finishing his cereal quickly. She turned and noticed Logan sitting there. She frowned.

"Sweetie? What are you doing up? You're sick, you should be in bed sleeping." She said. Logan lifted his head. Mrs. Knight frowned. He didn't look good.

"I'm fine." Logan said.

"You have the flu. That doesn't go away in a day. It takes a week, sometimes longer." Mrs. Knight said. Logan groaned. He knew he was in for an argument and a lecture.

"But I feel fine. I don't feel sick." Logan lied. He felt terrible. He wanted to crawl back to bed, but he wanted to go to school more. Mrs. Knight shook her head and felt the shaking boys forehead.

"Sweetie you're burning up! Back to bed!" Mrs. Knight said.

"NO!" Logan shouted. He clamped his hand over his mouth. He felt like a three year old. There were thuds coming from the staircase. The two looked over, forgetting their argument as they saw Kendall wrapped in a blanket, dragging his feet down the stairs.

"Mom… I d'n feel good." Kendall whined. She rushed over to her son and felt his forehead.

"Baby you're burning up. I'll bring you some juice. Go back to bed honey. You too Logan." Mrs. Knight said, staring the raven haired boy in the eye.

"No." Logan whined. Mrs. Knight groaned.

"Ok. You know what? I give up. I'm sick of fighting with you every single time you're sick and I don't need this. It's bad enough the both of you are sick, but you still won't let up! I don't have time for this. You know what? I don't care. Go to school. Get worse. See if I care." Mrs. Knight exploded. Logan shrunk away. He could feel tears prickling the backs of his eyes, and his cheeks were burning. He hated to be yelled at by adults, especially the ones that were close to him. He hung his head.

Mrs. Knight felt terrible for yelling at Logan. She knew he was shy and got upset when he was yelled at. She wanted to give him a hug but she was still mad at him, and she had to take care of Kendall. Her heart broke as she watched him hang his head. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked out in the rain. She poured a glass of orange juice and snuck a quick kiss on the forehead to Logan before rushing upstairs. James and Carlos entered the kitchen at exactly the same time from two different points. They often did it, and it kind of freaked Logan out.

"Ok that's creepy… don't, don't do that." Logan said. "Let's go." The three boys left the apartment in silence. It was an awkward, tense silence, feeling lost, reminded that their leader wasn't there to help guide them through the day.

**So… what do you think? Was it exactly the same as the first chapter? I'm pretty sure it was, and I'm sorry. I didn't even notice as I was writing and then I read through and I'm like… um, haven't I already written this? Lol, anyway, review, or whatever. I love me a review, almost as much as I love footy (and that's a lot, so you know, you should probably do that)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Stubborn

**So im working hard on writing new chapters for all you guys, but this story is waay longer than i planned. i have been writing for like a kajillion years (yeah im good at maths) and im still struggling. But, hopefully I'll have some more for y'all soon. Also, sorry about random mistakes. i havent had long to proofread and im getting sick. (Jeez, thanks Logan) Well, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own BTR. Happy copyright guys? (is there actually such a thing? if there is, i wanna be it!)**

It was a fairly regular day at school. There still weren't many kids in, in fact it seemed there were fewer kids then there had been on Monday. Logan felt awful and tired the entire school day, but he did learn something in science, so he was satisfied, and he felt that it justified his effort to get up and go. Work wasn't good. They had to do some recordings, which had Logan getting yelled at left right and center from his boss because, well, he couldn't sing. His voice hurt too much, and he was dizzy so dance rehearsals didn't do much good either.

Gustavo was becoming frustrated. He couldn't do anything without Kendall. He sang lead in the majority of the songs, and he was the best dancer. And with Logan not at 100%, what was he left with? A self obsessed, conceited, flippy haired drama queen, and a hyperactive Latino who wore a helmet for no apparent reason and couldn't listen to instructions with more than three words in them. Great. He was doomed. Even the great beast himself was starting to feel sympathy for Logan. He didn't look great, and it was probably in everybody's best interests if he went home and didn't come to work for a few days.

But would he tell him? Nope. He was too stubborn. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness, or kindness, or anything. If he did, he would only be opening up the door for the other boys to take advantage of him, turning minor things into major dramas. So Gustavo tripled the amount of yelling and halved the amount of caring he did that day, mainly toward Logan.

Logan felt ripped off. He was trying his hardest to get everything perfect for Gustavo, while James and Carlos goofed off in the corner, yet he was the one getting yelled at. Why? Well that was just it. Logan didn't know why, and he was starting to wonder why he had bothered to come into work when there was a perfectly comfy bed at home. He could be sleeping, or reading, or watching TV, anything, but no, he was at work, getting yelled at by a large, angry, sweaty man.

"Gustavo can I have a break?" Logan panted after the 27th "double spin cross jump pose" he had performed to try and please his boss. Gustavo glared at Logan. He did look pale, and he was afraid if he made the small boy dance for much longer, he would throw up. Probably in the dance studio too. It had happened last time James had eaten something stupid on a dare the morning before he came to work. He hadn't been feeling well and had asked for a break, which Gustavo hadn't given him, and ten minutes later, what do you know? Karma, he guessed. Spaghetti too. Gross. But then, Logan had been there to advise everyone on what to do, and how to clean it up and everything. If Logan threw up, it would be messy for a long time. And Gustavo really didn't want a whole bunch of half digested food in his dance studio for more than about five minutes, if at all, so he granted the boys a ten minute break.

"Yes you may all take a break. Ten minutes." Gustavo sighed, turning and walking from the room. Logan couldn't believe it. Maybe his luck was beginning to turn, he thought. Maybe he was right, maybe he was wrong, but he didn't care. He got to sit and try to calm his stomach for a few minutes, maybe drink something, and shut his eyes without worrying about Gustavo yelling at him.

James and Carlos raced each other for the good couch, but stopped halfway there, deciding that they should let Logan have it. It was one of the most conscious decisions they had ever made in their lives.

"Logan. You can have the good couch today." James said. Logan smiled.

"Thanks. Wait… Why?" he asked warily. Carlos glanced at James.

"Because it's nice, because you never get to have it, and because you still don't look too good." Carlos said. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Carlos. But thanks." Logan said, thumping down onto the "good couch."

He recognized a member of the cleaning crew walking toward the three boys. He was the one Logan always stopped to talk to. He was old, but not much older than Mrs. Knight, and he had some great stories to tell. He was also very kind to the four boys, especially when one of them broke something and they had just been yelled at by Gustavo, and spoke mostly in Spanish. He had something tucked underneath his arm. He stopped in front of the couch and held it out to Logan.

"Is yours, si?' he asked. Logan realized what it was. It was his hoodie from Monday, neatly folded and washed. It looked like it had been ironed too. Logan felt embarrassed but grateful. He smiled and took it from the man.

"Si. Gracias." Logan smiled. All of the boys had learnt a little bit of Spanish from Carlos, and of course Logan, the smarty pants, had taken it further and learnt the entire language until he was more fluent in Spanish than Carlos was. It kind of annoyed Carlos, but he wasn't too concerned.

"You get sick and I wash." He said, making large hand gestures to demonstrate in case he wasn't making sense. Logan blushed and nodded. He had seen the washing machines mounted on the wall in a room that the four boys weren't allowed in, and had always wondered if they were ever utilized, and if so what for specifically. Well, he had just found out.

"Gracias." Logan said again. The older man nodded and walked away slowly. Logan placed the hoodie beside him and leaned back, shutting his eyes. Logan could hear the murmurs of a budding argument.

"Dude I still can't believe Logan can speak better Spanish than you. I'd be embarrassed." James scoffed. Carlos frowned.

"Well… I still can't believe Logan's smarter than you!" Carlos huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"You wanna find out?" Carlos asked. The two instantly tackled each other as Logan slowly opened one eye and straightened his neck. He knew he would have to stop the fight.

"Guys." Logan said. They ignored the small boy.

"Guys!" Logan said a little louder. The two ignored him and continued rolling about on the floor like the idiots they were.

"James. Carlos. Come on." Logan sighed, standing up and walking over to the mess of flailing limbs, stopping in between the two boys. Suddenly he was grabbed around the ankles and pulled to the ground. He hit the carpeted floor and his head banged down. He moaned. He had somehow become involved in the fight, and the only way to get out of it was through punches, kicks and bites. James yelped in pain as Logan sunk his pointy white teeth into James' sleeved arm, forcing him to release the death grip that he had around the shorter boys neck. Logan decided he should probably forget his Spanish. This was the fourteenth fight that the two had gotten into about it in a month.

"Logan that hurt!" James whined.

"And you strangling me didn't?" Logan questioned.

"Not strangling. Restraining." James corrected, while throwing a punch at Carlos.

"Why? I wasn't even doing anything!" Logan said, kicking Carlos off his leg. Only those boys had the skills to have a normal conversation while in a fist fight with each other.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled with a piercing voice. Logan's head spun and he instantly felt the two boys let go of him. He realized toward the end of the fight it had become less of a fight between the two and more of a "gang up on Logan" type deal. It always happened. He didn't know why but whenever he tried to break up a fight their attention would turn from fighting each other to working together to maim the poor boy. It was like an instinct. Whenever anyone else tried to beat Logan up they were basically pronounced dead within moments, but they just couldn't help themselves. They never really hurt him, but it wasn't pleasant all the same. They didn't mean to do it but they couldn't help it. That's why Kendall usually broke up the fights. He was the stockiest. Anybody tried any crap on him and he had them in a headlock and begging for mercy in two seconds flat. But there was no Kendall. Only poor Logan. Where was Kendall when he was needed?

Well, Kendall was at home, feeling like he was dying. He tried to sleep but he couldn't, so he lay on his side, facing the wall with his eyes shut as his mom sat beside him, rubbing his back and offering him drinks, food and other comforts for the entire day. He never took anything that was offered to him. He was afraid that if he moved, one of two things would happen. One, he would use up all his energy and not be able to move for the rest of the week, or two, one of his limbs would fall off. He couldn't stop coughing and his stomach hurt.

Mrs. Knight became worried when her son became unresponsive and lethargic. He wouldn't answer any of her questions and he wasn't moving, and although his eyes were still half open, they were glassed over with fever. She got up and left the room momentarily. Kendall whimpered. He wanted his mom there all the time, never leaving his side. He heard his mom's light footsteps pad into the room. Mrs. Knight rolled her son onto his back slowly, resting a wet washcloth over his forehead. He shivered and batted at it lazily. Mrs. Knight shook her head in sympathy, resting her hand on top of the washcloth and feeling Kendall's cheeks. He was burning up, but he had taken Tylenol less than half an hour ago, so she couldn't give him any more. She watched his eyes close as he drifted back to sleep, the pain medication and illness taking its toll on his worn body.

Gustavo stared at the tangled mess of boys on the floor. He realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with just the three of them, especially when Carlos and James were having one of their "off" days.

"You have the rest of the day off. Stay away from me." Gustavo sighed, walking away. James and Carlos jumped to their feet instantly, high fiving and hollering all the way down the hall and to the elevators, almost forgetting one very important thing. Logan. They turned around and ran back to the lounge area, lifting Logan into the air and carrying him to the waiting elevator, as Logan kicked and struggled. The two other boys were simply too ecstatic to notice their tiny friends protests to being manhandled.

"Guys. Don't do that. Ever." Logan warned, dusting himself off and pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Didn't you hear Logie? Rest. Of. The. Day. Off!" James yelled. Being in a confined space, the bellows made Logan's head hurt twelve times worse than it already did.

"James I'm, you know, RIGHT HERE!" Logan yelled. James shrunk away.

"Alright grumpy pants. Guess who isn't invited to double date with me tonight." James huffed.

"I don't care." Logan sighed. It was true. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and fall asleep.

"Does that mean I can come?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"I dunno. Maybe…" James said. He taunted him cruelly, never giving him a straight answer until Carlos couldn't take it anymore, and dived onto James. Logan's stomach churned as the elevator shook with the rough movements. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, thinking about his symptoms in comparison to that morning, stepping out of the elevator like a sane person as Carlos and James rolled out on top of each other. The ladies working at reception stared, but they were used to it. Logan figured they should have a 24 hour James and Carlos watch security guard around the office. He sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand sighing miserably as he made his way to the car, Carlos and James rolling behind him.

All his symptoms had worsened; nausea, headache, stomachache, muscle aches, everything ached four times as much as it had that morning. But Logan was almost as good an actor as he was a singer, so he managed to hide his ailments for most of the day. Well, until he got home.

The three boys burst through the door, me with a suspicious glare from Katie and a harsh "shushing"

from Mrs. Knight.

"Sorry." James whispered, jumping on the couch beside Katie. She hid a tiny smile and a deep blush

under her hair by ducking her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a makeshift hug to

show his brotherly affection toward the small girl. Mrs. Knight instantly flew at Logan, asking him a

thousand different questions and feeling his forehead.

"Logan Mitchell you are burning up." She said. She made a move for his throat and dug around gently,

feeling for his tonsils.

"And your tonsils are up. Get to bed right now, and not a peep out of you for the rest of the night." She

said. Logan sighed.

"But…" he started. Mrs. Knight interrupted before he had even the tiniest chance to defend himself.

"Not a peep! Go!" she ordered, pointing toward the stairs. Logan hung his head and started slowly

toward the stairs. He acted disappointed, but inside he was glad he would have an excuse to stay in bed

all afternoon. He dragged himself up the stairs, moaning to himself as he felt the onset of a fast forming stomachache. He knew it wouldn't end well. But all he wanted to do was sleep. He entered his room to see Kendall asleep, moaning softly, drenched in sweat. Logan sighed. It was his fault that his friend felt so awful. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his aching body, as he slipped instantly into unconsciousness.

**There it is. Sorry if it was racially stereotypical... oops. But I like to think it was cute, so I will. I hope you enjoyed it, and please,**

**REVIEW!**

**IF YOU WANNA! haha**


	12. Tempers and BandAids

**Ok, so I don't know where any of this stuff came from. It is just the product of being horribly sick, and having a hugely demented brain. Damn Logan, gettin all contagious, sneezing on me while I'm writing... anywho, I hope you enjoy this, and if it gets a bit weird, (which it will) its just my brain being demented. Order shall return when i get rid of the flu.**

**Disclaimer: I know a bit about copyright laws and such, so I know that generally, things are copyrighted for the life of the creator plus 50 years, or in some cases 75. So, theoretically speaking, (based on the typical lifespan of the average Americal male) I could possibly own Big Time Rush in around 79 years, but I don't think I would want to, as the boys would probably be either senile or dead, and I would probably be dead as well. So, at least until the year 2091, I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Mrs. Knight? What's the matter with Logie?" Carlos asked innocently, shoveling three corn dogs into his mouth at once. She sighed.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked, pulling the corndogs away from Carlos and offering some to James and Katie before Carlos obliterated them completely. Carlos had to think for a moment before providing an answer.

"Why doesn't he feel good?" he asked, chewing thoughtfully. Mrs. Knight sighed again.

"Well, sweetie, because he has the flu. Remember when you got really sick last year, and you couldn't play with your friends for a week?" she asked. Carlos nodded.

"Well remember how awful you felt? That's how Logan's feeling at the moment." She explained, trying her best to make it simple. Carlos swallowed his mouthful before speaking again.

"Then why does he keep on getting up if he feels so bad?" Carlos asked. He could remember how bad he had felt the last time he got sick. He had the flu last winter, and all he had wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't comprehend how Logan could possibly _want _to get up when he was that sick. Mrs. Knight paused, trying to think up an answer.

"I don't know honey." She said. Carlos stopped chewing. If Mrs. Knight didn't know, maybe something was really _really _wrong with Logan. He decided not to dwell on it. Logan always got better. He was always ok because he was smart and knew what to do. Didn't he?

Once dinner was finished, Mrs. Knight collected the four plates and began cleaning the kitchen until it was spotless, thinking about what she had been asked. Why did Logan insist on getting up and pushing through every illness he had? She understood he didn't want to be sick, but that was no reason to make himself feel worse. Mrs. Knight hated staying in bed and wasting a day, but if she was sick she accepted she didn't really have another option to go to. She simply couldn't think of an answer to the question, so after thoroughly cleaning the kitchen/dining area, she sent her "children" to bed, and then sent herself to bed as well, laying awake for a few minutes, still pondering the question that Carlos had asked. That kid may not have been the brightest but his questions were always the most difficult to answer.

Logan woke up in the morning with a bad pain in his stomach. At first it simply felt like a regular stomachache, but it wouldn't let up any. It was a constant pain, that seemed to grow worse. Despite the terrible pain, and his other worsening symptoms, he got up and began preparing himself for the busy day ahead. Seeing as Gustavo had let them leave early yesterday, Logan guessed there was going to be a lot of work for them that day. School was mainly pointless for Logan as it was, most of the criteria having been mastered by Logan back when he was in third grade, rendering itself, if at all possible, more pointless as more and more of the Palm Woods residents became ill. It seemed the less children in the classroom, the less their teacher bothered. Logan thought this a terrible way to go about things, and, if anything, she should be trying harder to teach them, but his friends didn't seem to mind, so he didn't bring it up.

Logan had a quick shower, brushed his teeth and dressed himself in a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt and a white cardigan. After briefly checking on Kendall, he went downstairs to find his friends already seated and eating breakfast. He didn't even bother with breakfast. His stomach hurt too much. He sat himself on a barstool and tuned into the discussion that the two were having, finding out that Camille and Jo had come down with the flu last night. He figured that meant that it would probably only be the three of them in school that day.

Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen, making a B-line for Logan, presumably to assess him. Well it would be less of an assessment than it would be simply telling him that he had to get back to bed, but turned as she heard her son call her from upstairs. This was Logan's chance to sneak out of the apartment undetected.

"Hey I'm gonna go ahead and head to school." Logan yawned. "I have a few questions for Miss Collins." James and Carlos giggled.

"Would one of those questions be 'will you marry me?'" James snorted. The three boys, much to Logan's displeasure, had a theory that, because Logan liked to spend extra time behind after class, learning new things from their teacher, that he was somehow madly in love with her. Logan scowled.

"No." he mumbled, picking up his bag which was leaning against the wall, slipping on his sneakers and opening the door.

"Ok. See you buddy." Carlos said. Logan smiled and shut the door. He had done it. He had escaped the grasp of Mrs. Knight, and his friends. Sure he had to lie through his teeth to do it, but he had done it all the same. He took the stairs, jumping down them two at a time before he got a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ow." He moaned to himself. He suddenly started feeling dizzy. He lowered himself onto one of the stairs and rested his head on his knees, afraid he was going to throw up. He stayed in that position for quite some time, until he realized he would be late if he stayed there any longer, and got up, rushing down the stairs, trying not to bounce around too much.

He made it into the classroom just before his friends rounded the corner. He took a seat at the back, where the four boys always sat, and got out his books. He looked around. The classroom was mainly deserted. The only children left in class were Carlos, James, Logan, Katie, Jett, and the kid who never said anything. Ever.

Miss Collins entered the room and sighed.

"Well, it looks like most of your classmates are out sick today, so why don't we just have a fun day and have class outside?" she offered. James and Carlos high fived, and Logan moaned as he lowered his head onto his pile of books, headache worsening. As his friends gathered their books to head outside into the fresh air, Logan was busy gathering the strength to so much as lift his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He looked up to see Miss Collins towering over him, with his friends nowhere in sight. It seemed that the prospect of having class outside was much more important than making sure Logan was ok.

"Are you ok?" Miss Collins asked. Logan nodded.

"I'm just really tired." Logan yawned. Miss Collins caring attitude turned to authority.

"Home is for sleeping, the classroom is for learning. Not the other way around, Logan." Miss Collins reminded him. Logan scowled. It might as well be for sleeping, as he never learnt anything anyway. He would never tell Miss Collins this. She meant well, and although Logan's mind desperately begged for a challenge, he didn't have the heart, or the courage, to speak up. He was just too shy, especially around adults.

He gathered his bag and books, bringing them outside to the pool area, walking in silence beside Miss Collins. James wolf whistled and Carlos hollered as they saw the two walking side by side out to the pool area. Logan lost his temper quite quickly and yelled

"Shut up!" before throwing his math textbook at James, clipping the side of his head. James let out a high pitched squeak, clamping his hand over his cheek. Logan instantly regretted it, his stomach dropping. James scowled at Logan as Miss Collins rushed over to the whimpering boy. She moved James' hand from his cheek. Logan saw blood. He wanted to jump into the pool and drown himself. He began shaking violently.

"James. I… I…" Logan started.

"You what?" James shouted in fury. Logan didn't really have an answer.

"I'm sorry." Logan said in a shaky voice, tears springing to his eyes. James could see how sorry Logan really was, and instantly forgave him.

"It's alright Logie." He said. Logan was surprised at himself for what he did next.

"No its not!" he cried, running from the pool area and into the lobby bathroom. As Miss Collins tended to James, Carlos took it as his responsibility to find Logan. He didn't exactly have to look too hard. The first place he checked was the bathroom. He found the small boy cowering in the corner.

"Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Leave me alone." Logan mumbled, two silent tears falling from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and onto his knees. Carlos approached Logan slowly, sitting next to him.

Logan felt like a monster. What had happened to him the past few days? He had become a mean, violent psychopath. Sure he hadn't been feeling good, but that was no reason to be all mean to everyone, let alone to physically hurt somebody. He had said or done more nasty things those past two days than he usually did in a month, sometimes longer.

"Logie are you ok?" Carlos asked quietly.

"No. I hurt James." Logan sobbed. Carlos' heart broke, and he wrapped his arm tightly around the shaking boy.

"Yeah, but he forgives you. He knows you didn't mean it." Carlos said.

"But I can't forgive myself. I knew exactly what I was doing when I did it." Logan sobbed, his voice catching on every second word, almost hyperventilating. Carlos was frightened. He didn't know what to do when Logan had a panic attack. Carlos steadied the shaking figure and pressed his hand to his forehead. He was burning with a fever. Carlos knew that couldn't be good. Logan curled up as a stomachache set in. it felt as though he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"Logan what's the matter?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. Go away." Logan sobbed. Carlos hated to be shut out by any of his friends, especially when they were in pain, but he knew that Logan liked his space, so he got up and left.

Logan took a few moments in the bathroom alone to compose himself and figure out what his stomach was doing. He couldn't decide whether it was nauseous, or just hurting. He splashed some cold water on his face and dabbed at himself with paper towel, finally emerging from the bathroom. He was met by a glare from Miss Collins, and a sympathetic glance from Carlos, who was standing beside James, who had a large SpongeBob SquarePants Band-Aid on his cheek, and no doubt babbling on about exactly what had just happened in the bathroom. James smiled at Logan. Logan had no track record of being violent, or cruel, or even unpleasant in any way, so James instantly forgave him. Miss Collins didn't.

"Logan, James and Carlos' comments may have been inappropriate, but violence is never the answer." She snapped. Logan hung his head as the class was forced into an hour long lecture about violence and why it is wrong. Halfway through, Logan felt someone squeezing him. He looked up and saw James, hugging the life out of Logan. Logan wanted to cry. He had been so horrible and his friend was willing to forgive him at the drop of a hat. He wiped a solitary tear from his eye and hugged back, apologizing profusely, and asking about his "battle wound".

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry James. Is it bad?" Logan asked. James shook his head.

"Just a scratch. And they gave me this cool Band-Aid. Look! SpongeBob and Patrick are sand-boarding!" He smiled, rubbing his Band-Aid clad cheek. Logan was relieved to hear he hadn't completely maimed his friend. His stomach wasn't getting any better, however. He still couldn't decide whether it was nausea or pain, so he opted for the less unpleasant of the two, which was pain. He was proven wrong half an hour later as he was sure it was nausea. His head reeled as he tried to hold down, well he wasn't sure what. He guessed there wasn't too much to hold down. He hadn't eaten for a while, and he had already thrown up everything that might have once been in there. He planned to ditch work and go back to the apartment after school, finally giving in to his illness, which was something which Logan hated to do, but was always inevitable. He always let it go too far and it always ended up worse than when he started.

Finally, the class was dismissed, and Logan was about to go back upstairs and surrender himself to incessant "moming." Kelly was making her way toward them, and James and Carlos were staring at Logan. Well, James was staring at Logan. Carlos was playing with the three SpongeBob Band-Aids Miss Collins gave him earlier.

"Hey guys I'm not…" Logan started.

"Guys!" Kelly interrupted. "Come on you're late!"

The two boys ran to the waiting limo, as Logan's mouth hung open. He sighed. He couldn't just ditch out on work without telling anybody. He cleared his throat and wiped his forehead, following the two hyperactive teenagers to the car. He opened the heavy door and slid in beside James. The two boys and Kelly all stared directly at Logan expectantly; as though there was something he had forgotten to do. Carlos rolled his eyes, reached over and pulled the door shut, and then started babbling to Kelly about how cool his new Band-Aids were. Kelly sat there and politely feigned interest, nodding and, occasionally touching the Band-Aids when requested to. James bit his lip.

"Logan? You sure you're feeling ok?" he asked. Carlos and Kelly looked up from their Band-Aid discussion, which was currently in the midst of a debate about Rugrats and SpongeBob. No matter how grown up kelly tried to be, Carlos could always make her turn into a child within 60 seconds of a conversation between the two. Logan groaned and rolled his eyes. It seemed like that was the only thing he had been asked for the past few days. He didn't answer. He didn't want to, because he didn't want to lie, but he didn't necessarily want to tell the truth either. He shrugged one shoulder as Carlos and James exchanged nervous glances. They sat in silence for the remaining car trip.

**Fun fact. If cats were humans they would be homicidal psychopaths because they are the only creature that hunts for fun, apparently. I heard this somewhere, then I'm like "wait a minute... don't humans hunt for fun too!" :O WERE ALL HOMICIDAL PSYCHOPATHS! Did anybody else have those mean parents that would never pay the extra dollar to get the cartoon Band-Aids? I DID! Never owned a box. They were all like "NOO NORMAL ONES WORK JUST THE SAME!" then i cried for an hour. I'm gonna stop talking on you before you catch my flu.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my crazy ramblings, and, as always... you know, review if you got a bit of time! :D**


	13. There And Back Again

**Ok, so finally I got a chance to update. My computer cracked it and packed up, so that had to be fixed, and I'm in the midst of writing three other things. So this may be crap. Well, it probably is. And I just re-read my last chapter. I am crazy when I'm sick.**

**But enough about that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

Logan was sweating by the time they pulled up at Rocque Records. He cleared his throat and exited the car after his friends. Kelly shut the door behind them as James and Carlos raced into the building, pushing each other as they ran. Logan groaned.

"You feeling alright honey?" Kelly asked suspiciously, yet gently, placing a soft hand on the short boy's shoulder. Logan's shoulders slumped.

"Not really." He whispered, staring at his feet. She raised her dark eyebrows.

"What is it?" she asked. He shrugged, Kelly's hand sliding off his shoulder with the movement. She sounded concerned and Logan wanted nothing more than to sap up her comfort and let her take care of him, but, he just wouldn't.

"My stomach just hurts a little." He said quietly.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to call Kendall's mom?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's nothing, really. I'm ok." He said, entering the building. His friends were messing around with the complimentary bottles of fruit water that were offered at reception. Carlos squirted some of the liquid at James, who screeched and jumped at Carlos. They rolled around on the floor like children. Logan really couldn't be bothered getting into the middle of another fight. He groaned as he stepped over the two bodies and into the elevator, ignoring Kelly's pleas for help as he watched the shiny metal doors close. His stomach lurched as the elevator started climbing its way up the many floors of the building. He doubled over as a stomach cramp consumed him. He sat on the floor of the elevator, and waited for it to arrive at its destination. When it did, he stepped out and walked to the lounge area, sitting down slowly and waiting for his friends to join him.

He curled into a ball, whimpering as his stomach decided to sucker punch him. He curled up on the couch, coughing into his arm. It made his entire body quake with pain. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his sleeve. His heart jumped. The white fabric was splotched with red. He had started coughing blood. He whimpered. He was afraid. For the first time, he didn't know what was happening to him, and he didn't know what to do. Logan Mitchell didn't have the answers, and he was sure as hell James and Carlos didn't either.

Gustavo stalked through the halls, seeking his "dogs." He didn't have much for them to do. They couldn't record, or even rehearse a song with Logan unwell and Kendall at home, and Mr. X couldn't choreograph a dance without all four members. He wasn't even sure why he sent Kelly to pick them up. But, they did provide a light source of entertainment, and although Gustavo would never admit it, he enjoyed their company. He rounded the corner, expecting three, or at least two of the boys to be standing there, being the usual idiots they were, but instead he saw just one. Only Logan, who was curled up on the couch, whimpering slightly.

He noticed his chest hurt. He stopped dead, clutching his chest. He felt something rising in his throat and chest. At first he thought he was having a heart attack, or a stroke or something, but it wasn't exactly pain. It was a feeling he had experienced before, only once or twice, and he did not like it. Then he realized what it was. It was sympathy. Like it or not, seeing Logan curled up, and in obvious pain, was too strong for the hard, emotion-proof shell Gustavo's heart had locked around it. Sympathy had leaked its way in, and it was attacking him from the inside. He sighed, as he blurted out something that he hadn't meant to.

"Logan? Are you… alright?" he asked slowly. Logan looked up, shaking, his dark brown eyes powerful enough to melt any tough exterior that anybody had surrounding their emotions. Gustavo raised his eyebrows and grunted.

"Well?" he asked.

"Um…" Logan squeaked. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Kelly had a tight hold on both the boy's ears, a scowl on her face. The two boys looked flushed. It was obvious that they had gotten an earful. She dragged them toward the couch and sat them down as Logan began coughing again. Everybody turned their attention on him as Logan's stomach did a flip flop. He whimpered and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Logie?" James asked quietly. Logan coughed again, wiping his sleeve on his jeans to try and hide the blood. He felt a surge of nausea and rushed into the bathroom. James followed, fearlessly this time.

"Logan? You ok?" he asked. He couldn't hear his friend and for a split second he was worried his friend had climbed out the bathroom window, before remembering, there was no window in the bathroom, and they were on the seventh floor. He heard a small whimper and began pushing open stall doors. He found his friend in the last stall, knees up to his chest and back against the wall, whimpering.

"Logan are you alright?" James asked, sliding down the wall beside him. Logan shook his head, launching into a full blown, body wrenching coughing fit. James steadied him.

"Are you gonna throw up?" he asked once Logan had finished coughing. Logan shook his head.

"I… I thought I was but then… there was nothing to, you know, come up." Logan whispered. James shook his head and helped his friend up.

"Come on. We should get you home." James said. Logan shook his head and swallowed.

"No I'm alright." Logan said, standing himself up shakily. James rolled his eyes.

"Logan." He sighed. At that moment Logan doubled over, clutching his stomach as a wave of pain and nausea rolled over him. He slid back down the wall.

"Ok. That's it. We are done here. Come on, can you make it to the car?" James asked. Logan whimpered, setting his head between his knees.

"I'm fine here." Logan whimpered.

"Uh uh. We're going home buddy." James insisted, picking Logan up and carrying him to the lobby.

"Can somebody give us a ride?" James asked as Logan protested and struggled, apparently not warming to the idea of being carried around like a newly wedded bride. But James wouldn't budge, tightening his grip and ignoring the whining that Logan was doing.

"Yeah. Sure." Kelly said, pulling out her cell phone instantly to arrange a ride. Normally James would have just called Mrs. Knight and let him go home, but that never worked, because Mrs. Knight was never strong enough, physically or emotionally to keep him in bed. If James and Carlos were there, they could force him to stay in bed. And when they said force, they meant force.

"Come on 'Litos. Let's get Loges back to bed." James said, shifting Logan's weight slightly. The short brunette was no longer struggling, more sapping the comfort from James. He was rubbing his nose against James' shoulder as the tall boy rubbed his back with his fingertips.

"K." Carlos beamed, practically bouncing off the couch and over to his friends.

"The limo's waiting outside." Kelly said, putting her cell back into her pocket.

"Thanks!" Carlos beamed as James struggled with Logan.

"You want me to take him?" Carlos asked. James nodded, transferring the shaking boy into Carlos' arms with a grunt.

"Thanks." James sighed. Carlos may have been small, but he was built like a pitbull. Short and stocky. He was very strong and had the stamina of a marathon runner carrying a cow. Logan whimpered and clung to Carlos' neck, rubbing his nose on his chest.

"Don't worry buddy," Carlos grunted, shifting his weight slowly, "Ol' Carlos is here to make it all better."

Logan mumbled something indistinctive and curled up as Carlos staggered to the elevators.

"You doin ok bud?" James asked, rubbing Logan's back. He mumbled something again and batted at James' hand. James slid his forehead between Logan's head and Carlos' chest. He felt the heat radiating from it and tutted.

"You want a drink Loges?" James asked. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as a stomachache held him hostage for a few seconds. For a few terrifying moments he was afraid he was going to throw up on Carlos. But that passed, and a nagging stomachache took its place.

Upon feeling his buddy tense up, Carlos rubbed his back gently and stroked his hair.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Logan whined.

"No…" Carlos said quietly, running his fingers through the sick boys hair. Logan held his stomach, trying to keep its contents in place. He whimpered as Carlos stepped into the elevator, and his stomach dropped at the exact moment that the elevator did. Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the elevator to finish its stomach churning drop to the ground floor. Once it did, Carlos carried him through the bustling lobby. He was certain that all the employees had just accepted the fact that they worked with a bunch of crazy people, and didn't even notice the boys crazy antics anymore. Carlos cradled him out to the waiting limousine and set him in his seat, fastening his seatbelt. He slid in beside him. Logan nestled his head into Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos' heart melted. He had always had a soft spot for, well, everyone. And whenever somebody needed him, he was more than willing to oblige. He was certainly the most comforting of the four boys.

"Mom…" Logan whimpered, twitching and shaking.

"Logan?" Carlos asked. Then he realized that all of Logan's weight was on him, and he was breathing heavily. He was asleep, and there was no cuter sight. Carlos wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders and rubbed his back slowly, ensuring he was comfortable and safe for the entire ride home.

James carried Logan up to their apartment, seriously compromising his reputation by ignoring everybody that waved or smiled at him, making a b-line for the elevators, smashing the up arrow on the wall.

"Be gentle! You break it you buy it!" Bitters warned. James rolled his eyes and raised a foot to kick the button, generating a yell from Bitters which woke Logan.

"Huh?" The tired boy asked, rubbing his left eye with his fist.

"Sorry Logie. You good?" he asked. Logan was too tired to comprehend anything. He simply rubbed his eyes, looking around tired and confused as the three boys entered the elevator.

"Guys?" Logan asked.

"Mm?" James asked.

"Where we goin?" he yawned.

"Home. You're sick buddy." He said. Logan nodded.

"Oh." He said. James rubbed his back sympathetically. It was obvious Logan had no memory of being at the studio. He was out of it, and probably had been most of the day. James and Carlos rushed down the hallway, eager to get Logan into bed, or at least laying down.

"Carlos. You got your room key?" James asked.

"Shoot. No, sorry." Carlos replied, patting his pockets.  
>"S'kay, I got mine. It's in my front jeans pocket. Grab it." James said. Carlos nodded and reached his arm out, but paused just before he came into contact with James.<br>"Ew, no!" Carlos said, drawing his hand back.  
>"EW!" James cried, realizing what could have happened. They were stuck.<br>"Uh… here take Logan and I'll… um…" James said. They grumbled and moaned, trying to work out how they were going to get it to work. They almost had it figured out as they lost their grip, dropping Logan accidentally as Mrs. Knight opened the door.

"Boys!" she yelled. She instantly rushed to Logan's side.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked, helping him up. Logan's head spun in a daze.

"I don't know." He yawned. Mrs. Knight shot the two boys a frightening glare as she helped Logan into the apartment and to the couch.

"Why did you bring him home?" she asked.

"He got really sick." James said.

"Aw. You threw up?" she asked.

"Almost." Logan said weakly. She lay him on the couch and fetched him a blanket before sitting beside him.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, feeling his forehead and wincing as she felt heat radiating off it. Although Logan had almost thrown up, and his stomach hurt, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a long time, possibly longer than two days, and hunger trumped pain, so he spoke up.

"I'm a little hungry." Logan said. A smile brighter than the sun lit up Mrs. Knight's face.

"I'll make some soup." She said, overjoyed at the prospect of somebody needing to eat her soup.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean you almost threw up." James said, not wanting to have to face any more vomit than what was necessary.

"Nonsense. My soup fixes everything. Doesn't it sweetie?" she cooed from the stove, glaring at James.

"Oh, no I… I'm not questioning your soup. I just… never mind…" James stuttered. He always got stutter-y after getting "the look" from Mrs. Knight. That look could make anybody do anything.

In an instant, Mrs. Knight was at Logan's side with twenty-seven bowls of chicken soup.

"Um… I don't think I'm_ that_ hungry." Logan said weakly.

"I know. But, just in case, you know." She said.

"Thanks." He said, picking up a bowl of soup. He slurped down the entire thing.

"Well at least you have your appetite back." She said. Logan set the bowl aside, feeling his stomach churn. He didn't realize how full he was until he finished the soup.

"Do you want anything else? A drink? More soup?" she asked. Logan shook his head.

"I just want to take a nap." He yawned.

"Ok sweetie. Go up to your room and lay down for a while. But try to be quiet Kendall's sleeping." She reminded him. Logan quietly crept up the stairs to his room, opening the door and peering inside. Kendall was indeed, asleep. He kicked his shoes off quietly and climbed into bed.

**Ok. So sorry about spelling/grammar/other mistakes. Haven't had any time to proofread and technically I shouldn't even be updating now. But I am because I'm just that awesome :P **

**Anyways, I loooove me a review, so if you wanna, you can write me one! Thanks for reading! :D**


	14. Bad Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Ok, so I'm sooo sorry I took forever to update, and this chapter is so short. I hate this chapter. I re-wrote it like, a billion times and I just couldn't get it to work, and I still don't like it, and it's too short and ugh… but if I wrote it again it would never get updated. And that would make me all sad and… ugh.**

**So this is kind of written from experience. Basically the same thing happened to my friend while I was at her place (well, not the part with me sick though haha) and I'm like WTF! WHAT DO I DO! Haha. It ended up being pretty funny though. Anyway, enjoy the less horrible parts of this extremely short chapter. I promise there will be longer, more exciting chapter up soon! I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did they would all live in Australia. Probably in my house.**

Kendall woke in the middle of the night. He didn't feel good. His stomach was churning, and he was sweating. He looked around the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He could see the faint outline of the bucket on the floor. He grabbed it. He could also see the outline of Logan sleeping, and felt bad for what he was about to do.

"Logan?" he called. His friend didn't wake up. He didn't even move.

"Loges?" Kendall whimpered. Logan rolled over to face the wall, snoring becoming louder, and more obnoxious, Kendall thought.

"Loges!" Kendall said louder. But Logan wouldn't wake up. He felt bile rise to his throat. He sat up in bed, whimpering.

"Logie?" he whispered. He coughed, and threw up what little remained in his stomach. He spat and glared at Logan. He was beginning to resent him. Kendall had been up with Logan every single time he was sick. He had spent countless hours taking care of him, and the one time Kendall needed him he was too lazy to wake up. It was almost as if Logan didn't even care about Kendall. He knew Logan might have still been sick, but he said he was feeling better. Kendall stood up, walked into the bathroom to clean the bucket out, and went back to bed, falling asleep with the bitterness of resentment fresh in his mind.

Logan woke up when he was stabbed. Well, he thought he was stabbed. In his stomach. He sat upright and let out a yelp, doubling over. It felt like he was being stabbed from the inside of his stomach. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Kendall!" he whimpered. He coughed, and felt small drops of blood on his palm.

"Kendall!" he sobbed, letting out a whimper as his stomach was assaulted again. Kendall sat upright. He heard Logan calling for him. He contemplated ignoring him. He still felt bitterness toward Logan, but that was all out the window when he heard Logan call his name, his voice tangled with a strangled sob.

"Logie? What's the matter buddy?" Kendall asked, quickly at his friend's side.

"Kendall! It hurts!" Logan panted.

"What hurts buddy?" Kendall asked quietly, rubbing circles on Logan's back.

"My tummy hurts. Make it stop!" Logan begged. Kendall flicked on the lamp. He looked back to Logan, wincing as he caught a glimpse of his friend. Logan's face was ashen, but pink streaks scarred his cheekbones. His hair was matted to his forehead, and his lips were tinged blue. He was doubled over, arms folded across his stomach with a pained expression on his face. Kendall pressed his hand to Logan's forehead. He was burning. Logan's head fell against Kendall's chest.

"Kendall it hurts." He whimpered. He coughed onto his arm. He whimpered as he caught a glimpse of the bright red spots.

"Logan? What is it?" Kendall asked. Logan presented his arm to Kendall. The tall blond gasped.

"I gotta get my mom." Kendall breathed, setting Logan down on his pillows and running from the room, running directly to his moms room.

"MOM!" he yelled, flicking the light on. Mrs. Knight flinched and curled up, moaning. Kendall ran to her bed.

"Mom mom mom!" he said.

"Kenny Santa hasn't come yet go back to sleep." She yawned.

"No mom Logan's really sick!" Kendall said in a panicked voice. Mrs. Knights eyes snapped open.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up.

"His stomach hurts and his lips are all blue and he's really hot and he coughed and blood came out." Kendall stuttered.

"Oh god. Get back to him and don't leave him. I'll be there in a second." She said, throwing her covers off. Kendall raced back to Logan. When he got back, Logan was throwing up.

"_I should have never left him!_" Kendall's brain screamed. He rushed to Logan's side, rubbing his back.

"You ok?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head, grip tightening on the bucket as Kendall attempted to take it from him. He ducked his head down and threw up a second time. Kendall rubbed his back, stroking his hair. Mrs. Knight rushed in, wrapped in a bathrobe, with water, towels, a thermometer and about thirty blister packs of Tylenol, and her cell phone, presumably with 911 already punched in. She nearly dropped everything as she saw Logan throwing up.

"OH!" she cried, dropping everything on the nightstand and bustling over to Logan, elbowing Kendall out the way. She sat beside him, rubbing his back.

"Mom!" Kendall whined.

"Shh." Mrs. Knight hushed. Kendall folded his arms across his chest. Mrs. Knight took Logan into her chest and rocked him, feeling his forehead.

"Ooh sweetheart you're burning up!" she cried. She shoved the thermometer into Logan's mouth, holding him to her chest as he coughed. She was scared out of her mind. She had been entrusted by that boy's mother to keep him safe, and he was lying there like a ragdoll coughing up blood. She was just hoping that nothing got worse.

"What's going on Mama K?" James yawned, rubbing his eyes as he stopped in the doorway. Carlos appeared beside him.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." She said.

"Mom." Kendall warned.

"Ok. Fine. Logan's a little sick but the situation is under control." She said trying to sound confident, but her voice was shaking and contained a hint of uncertainty that was unnerving to all four boys.

"Well we gotta stay up and help!" Carlos said, jumping at the chance to be helpful.

"I think it's best if you all just go back to bed." She said. "There isn't much you boys can do."

"Ok. But promise you'll tell us if anything happens." James pleaded. She nodded.

"Of course. Nighty night." She said. The two boys dragged themselves back to their room.

"You should sleep too, Kenny. You're not well." She reminded him. Kendall looked at his mother in shock.

"You expect me to leave my best friend when he's this sick?" he asked, shocked.

"I got this one baby." She said.

"No. I won't do it." Kendall said stubbornly, sitting beside Logan, who was hiding a small smile. He loved it when his friends showed such loyalty. Mrs. Knight slipped the thermometer out of Logan's mouth. She read the numbers and let out a surprised yelp.

"104! Ok sweetie we need to get that down or you have to go to the hospital!" she cried. "Kendall pour some water on that towel." She instructed. He did, and handed it to his mother. She rested it on Logan's forehead. He batted at it.

"Too cold…" he whimpered. Mrs. Knight stared sympathetically at the poor boy.

"I know it is sweetheart, but I really don't want to have to take you to the hospital." She said. She knew it was more than likely inevitable though.

"I don't wanna go to hospital." He whimpered.

"I know sweetie." She said. Logan began to shiver.

"Here, take some Tylenol." She said, handing him a bottle of water and two capsules. Logan sat up and swallowed the medicine, before resting back. Mrs. Knight pulled the covers over Logan's shoulders.

"Try and get some sleep honey." She whispered, kissing his forehead. Kendall watched Logan lay there miserably, sweating and coughing constantly.

"Mom if his fever doesn't go down in an hour, we have to take him to the hospital." Kendall said in a panicked voice.

"I know honey." She said, watching Logan intently.

"Promise?" Kendall asked.

"I promise." She said, rubbing Kendall's leg.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" she suggested. Kendall shook his head, yawning.

"I'm fine." He yawned. But within moments, he was resting against his mother's shoulder, snoring softly. She pulled a blanket over him and kissed his cheek, rubbing his arm, keeping a close eye on Logan.

Logan sat upright, clutching his stomach.

"Ow…" he whimpered.

"Logan? Honey what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked, instantly pressing her hand to the small boy's forehead.

"My stomach hurts!" he whimpered, coughing. Mrs. Knight still felt the intense heat that had been there just under an hour before.

"Ok I'm gonna take you to hospital." She said. Logan whimpered.

"No!" he whined.

"I'm sorry honey. I have to. Kendall wake up. Get your coat on." She said, shaking her son and scrawling a note on some loose paper. It read-

"Dear Carlos, James and Katie. Kendall and I have taken Logan to the hospital. I will be back by morning. Call me if any problems arise – Mama K." and pinned it to James and Carlos' door as Kendall scrambled to find his shoes.

"Logan? Here's your coat buddy." He said, tossing a jacket at Logan. He slipped into it. Kendall sat on the edge of Logan's bed, slipping his shoes on. Logan bent his head, panting.

"Logie? You alright?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head. He noticed how pale his friend looked. He wrapped his arms around the small, shaking boy.

"It's ok buddy." Kendall whispered. "You'll feel better soon." Logan coughed, his breath hitching. Warm tears slid down his cheeks. Kendall's heart broke.

"Come on." Mrs. Knight panted. Kendall helped Logan to his feet.

"Can you walk?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. Even so, Kendall basically carried Logan down the stairs and to the elevator. Mrs. Knight looked panicked.

"Mom? You ok?" Kendall asked, wrapping his arm around Logan as he began shaking.

"Huh? Um, yeah sweetie." Mrs. Knight smiled. Trust Kendall to worry about everybody at the same time, no matter what the situation was. She ruffled his blond hair. The elevator doors opened, and Kendall helped Logan in. Logan doubled over in pain.

"Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't answer. Kendall simply rested his hand on Logan's back, waiting for him to be able to respond.

"I'm good." Logan choked out. Kendall rubbed his back slowly.

"Ok. Come on." Kendall said, watching the doors open, revealing the eerily darkened lobby. Logan's head fell against Kendall's chest. Kendall pulled him closer, comforting him. He began coughing. Kendall stopped and waited for him, while Mrs. Knight rushed ahead, unlocking the rental car.

Kendall watched as his friends knees buckled, and he almost dropped to the ground. Kendall sighed and lifted Logan into his arms, carrying him to the car. He could feel the small boy shaking in his arms and his concern grew.

"It's ok Logie. It's almost over." He whispered. He set Logan down in the car, sliding in beside him. Logan's head rolled around lifelessly. Kendall wrapped his arms protectively around Logan, closing the door and fastening both of their seatbelts.

"There's a blanket under the seat." Mrs. Knight said, starting the car. Kendall reached under his seat and felt something soft. He pulled out the blanket and pulled it over the shaking boy.

"Logie." Kendall whispered. Logan whimpered and rubbed his head on Kendall's chest.

He listened to him coughing weakly as Mrs. Knight sped off into the night.

**Ok, so that was that… excruciating chapter. Please don't kill me! I know it was super short and… horrible (and most likely full of all kinds of unexcusable mistakes). But I tried, and I have had HEAPS going on lately, (and i mean heaps!) so just… bear with me. Leave me a review? (careful, I'll use Katie's eyes on you!) **

**:D**


	15. The Superhero

**Ok. FINALLY I have had the chance to update. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Ryoma, to say thanks for all your awesomely kind words! You are awesome!**

**This is a whole bunch of Jarlos bromance, because I am awesome. You were probably expecting a hospital scene, but I promise you it is coming! I have had heaps of work to do, so updating has been kinda hard to do, and rushed, so if there are like, twelve billion spelling mistakes here, feel free to yell at me. Anyway, enjoy this little slice of bromance.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the fanfic. Nothing else. Except a thousand fluffy piggies.**

James woke up, panting. His head was pounding. He looked around the room, trying to get his eyes to focus. Everything was dark. He could just make out the shape of Carlos, sleeping peacefully across the room, snoring quietly.

He had a cold sweat covering his forehead, and his stomach jumped to his throat. He sat up straight and his head spun.

"Carlos!" he called. He sniffled. Everything hurt so much.

"Carlitos!" he called again. Carlos sat up with a jump, screaming slightly.

"James!" Carlos squeaked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good Carlos." James whimpered. Carlos threw himself across the room onto James' bed, landing with a thump almost on top of James. James moaned.

"What's the matter? Where do you feel sick?" Carlos asked, resting back on the bed.

"Everywhere." James whimpered. Carlos frowned. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he had been watching Kendall caring for Logan very closely for the past couple of days, just in case he should ever have to take care of somebody. It was probably a good idea. He gingerly pressed his hand to James' forehead. It felt warm.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I don't know." Carlos answered truthfully. It was just something he had seen Mama Knight doing when Logan and Kendall were getting sick, and before that last winter when James had come down with the stomach flu.

James' stomach flipped. He threw his covers off and flung the bedroom door open, running to the bathroom and slamming the door. He felt like he wanted to puke. Carlos was left sitting on the bed. He wasn't sure what to do. He would have to find Mrs. Knight.

James thumped down on the floor next to the toilet. He felt awful. He hated the feeling of nausea. The cold sweat that formed all over his body, the rolling shivers, the stuffy feeling in his nose, the swimming head. Everything about it. The fear was the worst part.

The fear made his heart thump. Just the feeling of nausea made him want to die. He simply couldn't handle throwing up. It hurt too much. A vicious stomach cramp hit him and he whimpered, curling up into a tight ball. He traced the ugly blue pattern of the wall tile with his fingertip, trying to take his mind off his nausea. He held his breath, hoping that it would pass, bringing his knees to his chest.

Carlos scampered around the apartment in a panic. He was searching for somebody who knew what to do. Mrs. Knight wasn't in her bed, and Logan and Kendall were both gone. He ran back upstairs to his room, and spotted something pinned to his door, flapping about every time he ran past. He tore it off and read it aloud to himself.

Logan? Hospital? Back by morning? He was alone until then. Wait, Logan in hospital? What happened to him? What if he was dying? He couldn't live without Logie! Who would make him special pancakes on Christmas? Or help him with his homework? But he couldn't focus on that. James needed him. He rushed into his bedroom for a moment, reemerging in his boldest form and racing down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked several times.

"James? Jamie? JJ? James? Jamie?" Carlos called, not taking a single breath between each word. All he heard were moans.

"James are you ok?" he asked. He heard another moan, and then coughing. Carlos couldn't take any more. He took a few steps back, then ran at the door, knocking it off it's hinges.

James looked up from his position, jumping and shielding his face with his arms, his heart thumping. The door had been knocked flying, luckily not hitting him. He spotted his buddy, in a crazy red and yellow costume, hands on his hips, staring at the roof bravely.

"El Hombre del Flaming Space Rock Man is here!" Carlos said proudly, puffing out his chest. James shook his head.

"Awesome 'Litos. But Mama Knight is gonna be really mad you broke the door." He moaned, closing his eyes to block out some light.

"But you wouldn't answer me and I panicked!" Carlos defended himself.

"Yeah, but the door wasn't locked." James pointed out. Carlos paused, then shrugged.

"Oh well." He said. James moaned, clutching his stomach. Carlos slid down beside James.

"What's the matter buddy?" Carlos asked, wrapping his arm around his shaking friend.

"My tummy hurts 'Litos." James whimpered. Carlos felt a surge of sympathy for James. He rubbed his back. James felt his stomach rise to his throat. He shifted his position so he was over the toilet, and coughed. He started to cry.

"James? Why are you crying?" Carlos asked gently. James shook his head and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you." He said.

"Becauseimscared." James mumbled in between sobs. Carlos began rubbing his back.

"Huh? Why?" Carlos asked. James shrugged.

"Oh… well don't be scared. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you buddy." Carlos assured him. Suddenly, James felt a whole lot better. He coughed and groaned.

"James?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?" James whimpered.

"Are you gonna throw up?" he asked quietly. James nodded.

"Ok." Carlos said in a sad voice. James shook his head. Sometimes Carlos was just too hard to understand.

"But… um, you're gonna be ok… right?" Carlos asked. James gave a small nod. He sure hoped so. He felt his stomach lurch. He leaned over the toilet and threw up. Carlos gasped and sat frozen, but then slowly began rubbing his back.

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

"Nope." James whimpered. Carlos frowned.

"I'll get you some water." Carlos said, standing up and cautiously leaving his friend, walking out the bare doorframe. He raced downstairs, almost tripping twice. He half-filled a glass with water and rushed it back upstairs, sloshing it around everywhere. He almost dropped the whole thing when he ran into Katie.

"Why the heck are you running around? It's three am!" Katie whined, looking him up and down and rolling her eyes at his superhero costume.

"Sorry. James is sick." Carlos said in a rushed voice, dodging around the small girl and making a dash for the bathroom as he heard James retch.

"James is sick? Is he ok?" she asked. Carlos turned around slowly and warily.

"Since when have you cared about sick people?" he asked. A large grin slowly formed on his face. Katie took a step back. Carlos looked positively demented, and she was getting scared.

"Ooh! You have a crush on him, don't you?" Carlos asked slowly, grinning, reaching out and tugging one of her brown plaits. She slapped his hand away.

"No." Katie sulked, yawning. "Why isn't mom looking after him anyway?"

"Oh yeah. Your mom and Kendall had to take Logie to the hospital." Carlos said, his voice saddening.

"Oh. Really? Ok." Katie said. "Well, let me know if you need any help."

"Ok. Night Katie." Carlos grinned, turning on his heel and making for the bathroom. He stepped over the detached door and found James slumped against the wall.

"James! You ok buddy? Here." Carlos said. He handed James a glass. James inspected it, holding it up to the light and peering through the clear glass. There was only about four drops of water left in the glass.

"Uhh?" James asked.

"What?" Carlos asked. James handed the glass back.

"Oh! How did that happen? Don't worry I'll fix it." Carlos said, standing up and refilling the glass at the bathroom sink. James shook his head. Carlos handed the glass back and James, who took a long drink.

"Thanks 'Litos." James said with a weak smile they heard someone padding down the stairs.

"Why is the floor wet!" Katie screamed.

"Uh… sorry?" Carlos offered. He heard a grunt from her and more footsteps. Carlos pressed his hand to James' forehead.

"It's really warm." Carlos thought out loud. A light went on in his head and he began digging through the cupboard under the sink. He pulled out a washcloth and ran it under the tap for a few seconds. After squeezing it out, he folded it neatly and rested it on James' forehead. James sighed and relaxed.

"I'll tell you something 'Litos." James said, sounding exhausted.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, squishing up beside James.

"I didn't think you could do it. I thought I was gonna die or something." James said. Carlos stared at James.

"Huh?" Carlos asked.

"Well, it's just that you're not really… I mean, I thought you'd just be… you know, bad at this." James said.

"What? Why are you being so mean to me?" Carlos asked, feeling hurt.

"No, 'Litos I didn't mean it like that…" James said.

"Well, the only reason I would be bad is because I've never done it before. Nobody ever tells me anything around here, about you guys when you're sick or hurt or something because you all think that I'm a baby and I can't handle it. And Logie never lets me do anything because he thinks I'll mess it up. Maybe if you guys gave me a chance." Carlos sulked.

"Aww Carlos. You did really good." James said, suddenly feeling like a jerk.

"Thanks." Carlos mumbled. James pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Carlos grinned to himself.

"Come on Jamie." Carlos said. He helped James up, slinging his arm around his shoulders and helping him back to bed. He tucked James in and got changed out of his clingy superhero costume and back into a t-shirt and boxers, sliding into his own bed. The room was suddenly silent. And empty. And Carlos didn't like to think that James felt the same way, especially not when he was sick. He slowly got up and crept across to James' bed, sliding in. James mumbled something, and Carlos put his arms protectively around James. James coughed and Carlos slid closer. He didn't care if he got sick too. As long as James was feeling ok, that was all that mattered.

"Thanks buddy." James mumbled.

"It's ok. That's what friends are for." Carlos mumbled. James nestled his head into the space between Carlos' shoulder and chin, and fell fast asleep.

**With twelve cups of sick, nine cups of angst, a few pounds of bromance, a tablespoon of cuteness and a light sprinkling of little sister, we come to the end of that chapter. Did you catch the bromance? Discreet wasn't it? Ok so maybe it's not a secret that I love all forms of BTR bromance, but it's what keeps the world spinning (well, my world anyway.)**

**If you liked it, don't be scared to throw me a review. I only bite when I'm excited. And if you review, I will either**

**Reply with a PM, or**

**Build you a unicorn**

**So if you like the sound of that, you know… do it**

**Buh bye! :D**


	16. The Hospital

**Ugh… ok. So these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. But it's probably because I'm super sick, super tired (idk why, it's like 8.30 and I'm trying to watch Glee while writing this, but I'm about to fall asleep. I have to find a less-comfortable chair), have a ton of work due by Monday, and I had to write a thousand and something word essay this afternoon after blacking out like, 18 times in a day. It was terrible, and I probably failed, you know, everything. But never mind.**

**Anyway, here it is. The long waited for (trying to think of a better phrase. I can't) hospital chapter. And I hope you won't be too disappointed. I know I have only been updating like, once a week, and the chapters are sooo short, which is terrible on my part, but I have soo much work to do. Once the Easter break is here, I'll make it up to you all! I promise! (as long as I don't have holiday assignments…) I tried my hardest to expand this (yet it's still so short! :O) so there's probably a whole bunch of nonsensical crap clogging up the storyline, but… you know. Here it is. I'm too tired to write anymore… I gotta get some sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the horribly muddled storyline…**

Kendall, Logan and Mrs. Knight had been in the hospital waiting room for over an hour. Logan had his head rested on Kendall's shoulder, shaking violently. Kendall was trying to keep cool, but he was getting fed up. There were people walking in with minor injuries, and they were being prioritized. He could see his mom was getting sick of it too, sighing and becoming restless every time somebody new walked through the doors.

"Ow…" Logan whimpered, curling up in a ball.

"It's ok buddy." Kendall assured him. He coughed weakly.

"Mom?" Kendall whined.

"I know honey." Mrs. Knight sighed. Every time the doors opened, a rush of cold air hit them. It was the only thing keeping Kendall awake. He was lucky that there was a regular stream of people entering the hospital.

Kendall had been in his share of waiting rooms. He had been best friends with those boys for his life. He remembered four years ago, taking James to the hospital at 4am after he ate a piece of old bacon on a dare from Carlos. They hadn't had to wait that long. Or when Carlos broke his arm jumping from the roof when they were "camping out" in the backyard one summer.

Logan broke the silence with a coughing fit and a moan.

"Ow… Kendall?" Logan whimpered. Kendall had finally had enough. He couldn't deal with seeing his buddy in pain for any longer. He stood up, anger bubbling inside him, making him more feverish than he already was.

"OK! THAT IS ENOUGH! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR TWO HOURS NOW, AND MY FRIEND IS IN PAIN!" he screamed, pointing down at Logan, who flinched. He and Mrs. Knight stared at him.

"Sweetie, it's ok. Sit down." Mrs. Knight whispered, tugging at his shoulder.

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S NOT OK! I WANT LOGAN IN WITH A DOCTOR, RIGHT NOW! YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A HOSPITAL!" he screamed, cheeks flushing. His head spun, and suddenly everything turned black. There was a thud, and a yelp.

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked, kneeling beside her son. Logan sat up as straight as he could.

"You ok?" Logan asked. A triage nurse rushed out into the waiting room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know! He's been sick for a few days, and he just got overheated I guess." Mrs. Knight said.

"Ok. We'll get him into a room. Him too." She said, pointing at Logan.

Kendall slowly opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, blinking and sitting up slowly.

"You did it buddy. We're in." Logan coughed. The nurse came back with two wheelchairs. She helped Logan into one, while Mrs. Knight helped her son up. They were pushed into a small room with two beds, side by side. The nurse helped a pale looking Logan into one, while asking him questions about his weight and height, birthday and the last time he ate, while Mrs. Knight tucked Kendall in. he struggled, trying to climb out. Mrs. Knight struggled to keep Kendall in bed. She had never been stronger than Kendall, even when he was sick.

"Unless you want to pass out again, I'd suggest you sit back and relax. The doctor will be with you two in a few minutes. He's just dealing with another patient." She said, pressing Kendall back into his bed with a dark skinned hand. He pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Stay there Kendall." Logan warned, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'm not doing anything." Kendall grumbled. He knew he was sick, but Logan was worse, and he wanted to be by his side at all times. Ok, so maybe he was only a few feet away, but he wanted to be closer. In case anything happened to him. He was paranoid, and he knew it. But he had always been so worried about Logan. He feared that the next breath he took could be his last. They _were _in the hospital after all.

"Logie? You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I guess." Logan said. He coughed. Kendall was certain that it meant the end.

"Loges?" Kendall asked. After a brief coughing fit, Logan responded.

"What?" Logan asked. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, as his head began to pound. A doctor waltzed in, like he owned the place, Kendall thought. He had kept them waiting long enough, and both of them had almost _died_. Well, that was what was going through Kendall's mind anyway. He was way too overdramatic when he was sick.

"Ok, so what is the problem with these two?" he asked Mrs. Knight.

"Well, they've both had the flu for a few days, and tonight, Logan woke up and he was coughing up blood, and had a stomach ache." She said. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound so harmless. He was basically barfing up a lung." Kendall pointed out. The doctor smiled.

"Ok, and what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I just blacked out for a second, and now they're _forcing _me to stay in bed." He grumbled. The doctor chuckled.

"Ok. So I guess I'll treat you first." He said, walking over to Logan.

"How long have you been sick?" he asked.

"Um… three or four days." He said.

"Ok. Have you had any chest pain?" He asked. Logan nodded, and continued describing his symptoms for the doctor.

"Ok, well from what you've given us, it sounds like pneumonia. We'll get you in for some chest x-rays, and if it isn't too bad, you should be outta here soon." The doctor smiled. He made his way across to Kendall. He asked him all about his illness, but Kendall never gave full or truthful answers.

"Ok, well, if it's just a case of the flu for you, you can go. But you can wait here until your friend has had his x-rays." He said. Kendall nodded triumphantly as Logan got taken to an x-ray room.

"Will he be ok?" Kendall asked.

"You heard what the doctor said. Should be out of here by sunrise." Mrs. Knight yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. Kendall stroked her hair.

"No, I meant in the x-ray room. You know how he gets around doctors." Kendall said.

"Oh. Yeah. Should I go supervise?" she offered.

"Nah. I think he'll be ok." Kendall said. He rested back on his pillows and shut his eyes. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but he was shaken awake a few hours later by his mom.

"Wakey wakey honey. We can go." She whispered. Kendall sat up slowly, with his head swimming.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I said we can go. Logan has pneumonia, in his lower lung. But we caught it early. We just have to keep him in bed for like, a week. But he has to rest, or it could get worse." She said.

"Well, good luck keeping him there." Kendall yawned, standing up. He stretched. "What time is it?"

"5.30." she replied, putting her arm around her son.

"Where's Logan?" he asked.

"Asleep in the car." She responded, walking out to the car with Kendall. She helped him into the front seat as he looked in the mirror at his buddy curled up in the back seat.

"Come on mom. I want to get home and sleep." Kendall yawned.

"Don't worry. I do more than you." She said. She started the car, and drove whilst tapping her fingers rigidly on the dashboard. It was a trick she had learnt after having to do what felt like hundreds of these late night/early morning hospital trips to keep herself from falling asleep at the wheel. Kendall had already fallen asleep.

The drive home was silent. Upon arrival at the Palm Woods she quietly woke Kendall, who carried a sleeping Logan upstairs, into the apartment and into his bed. Mrs. Knight tucked them both in with a kiss on the forehead each, and somehow, with enormous effort, she managed to dig up the strength to drag herself to her bedroom, untie her shoelaces, and fall into bed.

**OK! Horrible, I know. Let's just pretend that never happened while I go finish dying in a hole. Anybody care to join me? Anyway, I hope you weren't too disappointed. I just don't have the brain capacity at the moment to write anymore, and I'm about to die on the floor. I need food… I might black out again.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought with a review! I am attempting to build unicorns as you read this! (It's not easy. They keep exploding… or imploding. I don't know what the difference is…) **

**:D**


	17. Authors Note

**Oh my gosh. Ok guys. Here's the super long excuse that should have been up about four billion years ago. I am finally getting back into gear. To respond to all your reviews and everything, yes, I am going to continue the story. Of course I am. I can't just leave you all there in the middle of such a dramatic story! (I know. I'm rather conceited.) And I was lying on my phone last night, reading all my reviews and almost crying because I felt so bad. You all bothered to write a review and I can't even update a chapter. It's been like, four months or something. It feels like four years, trust me. But; life lately has been really hard (people have been sick, a lot of work, exams etc.) I know you probably don't really care. You're lives are hard too. But that isn't the main reason I can't update. I don't entirely know how it happened, but one night i was just derping away on my laptop (because I am the derpiest derp that ever derped) and I smelt something weird. Then I looked down, and there was pinkinsh smoke coming out of the USB port of my laptop. Then, for whatever reason, it began - as BTR'slovesong described it - vomiting flames. Yeah. I don't even know.**

**So, as any _normal_ person would, I freaked out, and threw it across the room. The screen went black. For some reason, (probably because I am the stupidest person I know, and I was freaking out because my laptop is - sadly - my best friend) I decided to try and turn it back on. It was more like, well, say I had just seen my friend get blown up by a land mine and then attempted CPR on her decapitated head (wow that was more graphic than I meant it to be), but yeah. It was kinda like that. It was mangled because I had, you know, thrown it across the room into a wall, but I still tried in despair. It miraculously turned back on. But, then it started smoking and flaming again. And sparking, which was absolutely terrifying and made me cry. And guess what? I threw it back across the room. I am so smart! It was basically beyond repair, and even though I tried yet again, finally beyond the point of turning on. It was a trooper, but there's a certain limit. (I think that limit might be exactly where it starts vomiting flames. Twice.) So, I took it to the techy guy, as basically a plastic baggy full of charred laptop pieces, where I can supposedly get unlimited free repairs to my laptop, but because I had broken it that many times he won't fix it. I think maybe his decision was kind of justified as it was possibly not legally allowed to be called a laptop anymore. I, well we, as a family, have a laptop. But I can barely get my hands on it, because my parents are addicted to Facebook, which is terrifying, because they try to stalk me, (which resulted in me blocking them and the family becoming torn apart for days or some crap, as was yelled at me out the window by my mum on the way to catch the bus. Apparently the families integrity relies solely on us all being able to trade "fun emoticons" and digitally poke each other without any form of interception,) so I can barely get my hands on the thing. All my other chapters were also on the other laptop, which is ok I guess because I'm totally fine with just re-writing the last chapter I wrote, but it might take a while.**

**And that's exactly what happened officer. Yes, there it is. My long winded, and however unbelievably; yet perfectly true, story. All this did happen. So, I felt bad because I kind of left you guys in the dark about the whole thing, so now you know! I know it doesn't really fix me not having a new chapter up, but at least you know there's more coming, hopefully soon.**

** Long story short, yes, there will be more chapters. I am getting a new smartphone tomorrow (finally, I have an old Nokia. I feel like a hipster) so I will be able to do stuff from there if I email the chapters to myself and, I am (sort of) back up and about on FanFiction, it just might take a while.**

**(Here comes the ultra cheesy part! Huzzah!)**

**So, as always, thank you for reading my stupid stuff! I'm really just a dumb kid-thing from the mysterious and far-away continent of Australia, and being able to get my stuff heard means a lot! Its always great to hear how you guys are going, so drop me a review or a PM, or send me a link to one of your stories, anything. I'm always ready to listen, well, read, and I love giving advice, even if it's just about what to do if your computer starts vomiting flames!**

**Until I find a way to update properly,**

**Cheers for reading! I love you all for it! 3 (Gosh I'm so emotional and sappy. Yay!)**


	18. Lonely

**Ok. OMG. I've done it! I've updated! With all the crazy crap going on in my life, and all the assignments, I've done what I promised and updated for you all! Ok, so this chapter probably isn't any good, and it's just kind of a place holder. I will attempt to continue updating, but they probably won't be as frequent and long as they used to be. Anyway, I hope this sort of makes sense. I haven't written in so long I am sort of losing sense of this whole story, which I hate. I love this story so much it is just getting so much harder to write, and I'm going to have to end it soon too… :'( NOO! But, let's not worry about that now and try to enjoy the chapter; shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know this. But the copyrighting people don't. I don't own BTR. But, I do own a USB with this story on it, so it's almost as good!**

Carlos reached out a lazy hand to smack his alarm off. He looked across to the bed beside his. James stirred, but didn't wake up. Carlos knocked a can of hairspray and a closed bottle of water off the nightstand as he swiped at the alarm. Finally, the happy pop music was silenced and he sat up. He had a reputation for being over-the-top happy in the mornings, at all times really, but he just didn't feel like getting up. He wasn't sure if it was because he was up half the night with James, or if it was something else. But, he knew he had to get up. Something bad always happened when he didn't get up.

He swung his legs out of bed, tiptoeing down the stairs to make himself a bowl of cereal. He ended up choosing the most colorful one he could find, which happened to be Froot Loops. Since nobody was up, he figured he could pretty much do whatever he wanted. He went to the fridge and got out chocolate and strawberry milk, a can of mother and a cupcake. He crumbled the cupcake into the box of Froot Loops, and poured in half a carton of chocolate milk, half a carton of strawberry milk and a can of mother. What resulted was a bulging, leaking box of Froot Loops, floating amongst cupcake chunks in a mix of milk and energy drink. Carlos tipped his head back and swallowed a few mouthfuls. It didn't taste as good as he thought it would. He didn't understand it. He loved all of those things. He had figured that mixing them together would just enhance the flavor. Apparently it didn't work that way. He carelessly tossed the box into the bin, sloshing the mixture all over the floor, and putting some pop tarts in the toaster as he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

He turned it on and stepped under the stream, singing along to "Famous" like a dying warthog. He had never bothered with his appearance. His hair was short enough to stay in one position so that he didn't have to touch it. Ever. Hairdressers got paid to comb and cut his hair, so he left it to them. He exited the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist, still singing along to some more of their songs, taking the pop tarts out of the toaster. They were hot. He dropped them onto a plate and shook his hands around in the air, running upstairs to get dressed as they cooled down.

He threw on the first things he could find. Usually James would comment on his outfit, prompting him to change at least one item of clothing. But this morning, James was asleep, so he was actually feeling a little self-conscious about his appearance.

He jumped down the stairs, running for his pop tarts, deciding not to attempt to garnish them with anything, because he might ruin his second attempt at breakfast. And they were good on their own, anyway.

By the time he had finished breakfast, it was almost time to leave for school. He didn't feel like going to school. He would be lonely without his friends. He knew that they would all be in bed, and he wouldn't have anybody to talk to all day. He never thought that there wasn't any point in going to the studio. He didn't even think to bother waking Katie up.

"Well… bye? I guess." He called as he left the apartment, shutting the door behind him. As he was walking down the stairs, he wondered exactly what he was going to do without having any of his friends around. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't have at least one of them by his side.

He didn't want to be alone. He felt more alone than ever though. He skipped down the stairs, to the lobby. It was like a ghost town. There was nobody there, except for a sleeping Mr. Bitters. Asleep on the job. Wow. Like he'd never done _that _before.

He entered the classroom. No Miss Collins. No other students. Just himself, and the board, still covered in colorful diagrams and writing from the last lesson on the Great Barrier Reef. He was too afraid to go back upstairs to the apartment. He was afraid Mrs. Knight would tell him to leave, that she would tell him he needed to go to the studio. He hated being yelled at by adults. Usually his dark, chocolate eyes could get him out of any situation. Except when he was facing Mrs. Knight. She had known the boy so long that she was immune to any of his tactics to try and escape punishment. Especially his eyes.

He walked out to the front of the Palm Woods. He took his cell phone out of his pocket, pondering his options. He unlocked his cell phone and dialed the number he knew off by heart. It was Rocque Records. Kelly answered the phone.

"You've reached Rocque Records, Kelly Wainwright speaking." She said in an exceptionally practiced tone. It was upbeat and chirpy, no matter what mood she was in. The boys had heard it before. She could be furious with the boys or Gustavo, she could be having a terrible day or in the middle of crying, anything, and she would still answer the phone in that same cheerful manner.

"Kelly?" Carlos asked, even though he already knew it was her.  
>"Hey Carlos! Are you ok?" she asked. Her immediate response to one of the boys, other than Kendall calling her was to assume that something was wrong and that they needed her to come and get them out of trouble.<p>

"Yeah I'm ok. Nobody else is though." Carlos said.

"Aw. What happened? Are they all sick too?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. James was throwing up all night. And Logan had to go to the hospital." He said, sitting down on the cold, hard asphalt and pouting. He suddenly found himself fighting back the urge to cry.

"Oh my gosh, is he ok?" Kelly asked. Carlos shrugged, before realizing that Kelly couldn't see him.

"I don't know. I think he's home now. But the thing is, everyone is sick. I mean everyone. Nobody is here Kelly. Not even Miss Collins. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back up to the apartment. Mrs. Knight will kick me out. She wasn't up when I was either. I'm lonely." He complained. Kelly frowned on the other end of the line. She liked Carlos, and she knew the boy didn't have the brain capacity for loneliness.

"Well, I don't know how much Gustavo will have for you to do today, but you can come to the studio anyway." She said kindly. "I'll come and pick you up. Wait there." She said. She grabbed her car keys before rushing out of the studio and down to her car to pick up Carlos from the lonely hotel.

Carlos hung up the phone. He leaned against a palm tree, pouting, fighting back tears. He wasn't sure if his friends were ok. He didn't want to leave them there. But he didn't want to go back up to the apartment either. If he did he would get yelled at for sure. And Kelly was on her way anyway. She was sure to provide him with a source of friendship for the day, and he knew she would be kind to him. She always was. Every time Gustavo got mad at him for breaking something, or messing up, she was always especially kind, making sure he was alright, and telling him that Gustavo didn't mean what he had said.

He saw a black car pull up. He jumped up from his slump, and ran toward it. Kelly poked her head out of the door.

"Hey Carlos! Hop in." she smiled. Carlos threw the door open and slid into the car. He buckled his seatbelt.

"How are you Carlos?" She smiled, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm ok. I'm a little worried about the guys. And everyone else at the Palm Woods." He said.

"There was nobody there, huh?" she asked, watching the traffic.

"No. it was so weird. It was like something out of a movie. It was quiet and still. It was kind of creepy. Not even Miss Collins was there." He said. Kelly frowned.

"And there was no note, nothing? Wow, that's a little rude." She said. Carlos thought about it for a second. He hadn't thought to look for a note. But he didn't dare tell Kelly this, in fear that she would drop him back at the Palm Woods and he would have to face a day of loneliness, so he simply nodded. They continued to discuss the state of each of the boys, before arriving at Rocque Records.

"Ok. So, I'm not entirely sure what kind of mood Gustavo is in today, but that isn't an invitation for you to test him." She warned. Carlos nodded. She always made sure to warn the boys of Gustavo's mood, in order to attempt to make each of their days a little easier. They both walked into the building in complete silence, entering the elevator, and pressing the button with a luminous seven on it. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a comfortable, but also wary, silence. Everything seemed a little _too _quiet without all of the boys there. Carlos with friends around was loud, crazy, and downright dangerous. But Carlos without friends around was an entirely different story. He was quiet and reserved, almost seeming a little shy and scared. The elevator doors opened on the seventh floor, and they both exited the elevator in unison. Gustavo was already prowling around.

"Dog? Why are you here so early? And where are the other dogs?" he asked grumpily. His voice sounded stuffed.

"Gustavo? Are you sick?" Carlos asked.

"No." he pouted, crossing his arms and dabbing at his nose with his wrist.

"Oh. Well, Kendall, James and Logan are all sick." He explained. Gustavo wore an expression that could have made a puppy explode.

"Well, I don't have anything for you to do today." He muttered grumpily, before stomping off to his office and slamming his door. Carlos frowned.

"I guess this means you don't want me." Carlos said sadly, looking at the floor.

"Don't be silly. You can stay here. You wanna play a game?" Kelly asked, feeling sorry for the short Latino. Carlos' face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Kelly smiled.  
>"Ok. What do you wanna play?" she asked. Her phone rang.<p>

"Oh. Well, you go get what we need. I'll be in my office. Bring it in there." She said. She answered the phone.

"You've reached Rocque Records, Kelly Wainwright speaking." She chirped, watching Carlos enter her office with an armful of board games that they kept in the closet down the hall, along with another armful of snacks from the kitchen.

"Hey, it's Jennifer." Mrs. Knight said.

"Hello? What can I do for you today?" Kelly smiled.

"Well, I was just kind of wondering, well hoping, that you'd seen Carlos. I meant to tell him not to leave. Classes aren't running today; I woke up to a message saying that there weren't enough students in, and Miss Collins is sick. I haven't seen Carlos all morning." She said in a hurry, sounding flustered. She knew what Carlos could get up to on his own, and she didn't want to have to deal with it. Kelly smiled, watching Carlos set up his game.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Carlos is right here with me then. He didn't know what to do about school, and he was afraid to go back up to the apartment, so I came and got him." She said.

"Oh thank goodness. You see I spent the night in the hospital with Kendall and Logan, and we were there forever, so I just woke up and found out that poor James isn't feeling well either. I meant to tell him not to bother going out, but I didn't wake up. I've been running around like crazy trying to find Carlos." She sighed.

"Yes, Carlos has told me all about it." She said.

"Oh has he? Ok, well I'll be there to pick up Carlos in about ten minutes." She sighed.

"Ok. Take your time. He'll be fine." Kelly said. She hung up the phone. Kelly smiled at the bizarre looking game that Carlos had set up.

"Good news sweetie. Kendall's mom will be here in a few minutes to pick you up. She was worried sick about you!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh. Well do you still wanna play the game?" Carlos asked. He had spent so much time setting it up; it seemed a shame to pack it up before playing it.

"Sure." She said, sitting down opposite Carlos, in front of the checkerboard that had been set up with assumingly irrelevant items carefully placed over it.

Mrs. Knight rushed around the apartment, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail and slipping on some of Kendall's shoes. She ran out the door, grabbing her car keys on the way. She felt terrible for letting Carlos go out without his friends and be scared like that. How could she have left her, well, she could call him a son, how could she have left her son all alone like that?

"Ha! My two of diamonds beats your nickel! Crown my checker with a potato chip!" Carlos beamed. Kelly stared at the board, confused.

"What? Hold on, what game are we playing again?" she asked.

"It's a game I made up. It's called nickel potato chip checker poker!" he beamed.

"Uh huh. And when did you make this up?" she asked.

"Well… just, you know… now." He said. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"It's a work in progress!" he admitted.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"Carlos!" Mrs. Knight questioned, poking her head through the door into Kelly's office.

"Mrs. Knight!" Carlos beamed. He had never been happier to see her in his life. It was nothing against Kelly, but just in an hour or two, Carlos felt loneliness like he had never experienced, feeling so distanced from his family.

"Come on Carlos. Let's go home." She said. What she meant to say was "Let's go home after an hour of me describing every single aspect of each of the boy's conditions to Kelly."

But, eventually, they did get out of there, and back to the Palm Woods. When they pulled into the parking lot, Mrs. Knight spoke.

"You're right Carlos. This place is like a ghost town. I'm sorry for leaving you. I meant to come get you this morning." She apologized.

"It's ok." Carlos said quietly. He was starting to feel bad. His head hurt, and he was dizzy and a little nauseous. Mrs. Knight smiled at him. They entered the elevator, neither of them even bothering to glance at the stairs. Through either one's eyes, they both seemed tired and out of it. Once the elevator reached its destination, Mrs. Knight helped Carlos out, sensing something wasn't right. They walked to the door in silence. Mrs. Knight opened the room with her key, and let Carlos inside. Carlos whimpered. His stomach had started to hurt, on top of everything else.

"Carlos? Are you ok baby? You look really pale." Mrs. Knight questioned, touching his forehead lightly. "Oh! You're burning up!"

"I don't feel so good…" Carlos whimpered, resting his hands on his sore stomach. The room began to spin, and everything became black.

**DUH DUH DUUUUMMM! DRAMA! :P**

**Ok, so… Wow! I bet that chapter sucked! And just for reading it, you get a free taco! They're handing them out from an unmarked truck down the road! Who wants the first one!**

**Ok, so I'm sorry if it wasn't up to standard, but… well, is there a standard for my writing? I really don't think so… however, if you have any criticisms, or anything to point out and ridicule me on, feel free to leave me a review!**

**(Oh, and I'm sorry to all the people that thought my A.N. last time was an actual chapter :( sorry for getting your hopes up. Or if you think this story is terrible and wanted a reason to stop waiting for a new chapter all the time; you're welcome? I guess?)**

**Ok, enough of my ramblies…**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, it means a lot, and to all those people who still bother to PM me, even when I'm not writing or anything, thank you! It makes my day so much more specialer. Yes! New word! I am single handedly destroying literature and the English language with one fanfic! Yay!**

**Anyway**

**BYE!**


	19. Misery

**Oh my gosh! Yes! Guess who finally remembered how to use a computer and update!? Yes. It has literally taken me this long to get my butt into gear and get my laptop fixed and write a new chapter for you guys.**

**It's amazing! All of you have kept on reviewing and PM-ing and subscribing and everything, even though I haven't updated in forever! Shows how awesome some people are! (You know who you are…)**

**Wow. Okay, so here is a chapter I have been writing in random bits and pieces for about four months. It probably doesn't make sense, but, well, I tried. I have had everything, and I mean everything in the world going on in previous months, (Christmas, exams, birthdays, flooding, bushfires, babies, everything!) and to be honest, updating wasn't my main priority, and it has only settled down enough now for me to be able to update properly. I could have chucked up some half butted chapters, but I would have hated myself for doing that.**

**So here is, a full, completed chapter, that I am proud to say I managed to write! I really, really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, obviously. If I did, the boys would have died from neglect by now, don't you think?**

If there was one thing that Carlos hated more than being lonely, it was being sick. He had known he was sick, or at least going to get sick, all day, and he hadn't been happy about it. So when he woke up, on the couch, choking on a thermometer, he was more than unhappy. He was positively miserable. He folded his arms grumpily and spat the thermometer across the room, hearing a satisfying clunk on the hardwood floor. He heard stomping footsteps and winced. He knew he was in trouble, lots of trouble. That was the problem with Carlos. He was always in trouble. He didn't think about things. He just did what he felt, and that often, if not always, resulted in him getting himself into trouble. This was one of those occasions.

"Carlos!" Mrs. Knight tutted. He shrunk down under the thick blanket that was covering him. He was sick. He didn't want to be yelled at. He buried his head beneath the covers, in some way hoping that Mrs. Knight would forget he was there, and he would avoid a stern scolding. He could feel her glare burning through the covers. He heard her stomp away, before stomping back past him. He peeked out from his underneath his blanket, to see Mrs. Knight rinsing the thermometer under the tap. Carlos wondered what the point was. He already had the plague, what was the point in getting rid of the other germs. He couldn't possibly become sicker than he already was. Mrs. Knight padded silently back to the couch, grasping Carlos' chin and poking the thermometer underneath his tongue, silently warning him with "the look", before walking to the bathroom. Carlos heard her messing around in the medicine cabinet. He groaned. He hated having his temperature taken. As if being sick wasn't bad enough, now he had something stabbing him on the inside of his mouth. Great.

Mrs. Knight returned, with a glass of water, which was fizzing. Carlos knew what that meant.

Soluble aspirin.

Disgusting, vomit inducing soluble aspirin.

Carlos was never one who could swallow pills. Whenever he got sick, he always opted for the "liquid kind" of drugs. Preferably bubblegum flavored. But once he reached a certain age, doctors told him that it was no longer an option. They basically told him,  
>"That stuff is for kids. You're a big boy now," and handed him a blister pack of whatever pill it was that he needed to feel better.<p>

Well, wasn't it an effort to get him to take them? Firstly, he had insisted that he wasn't too old to take the liquid kind, and had pleaded with Logan to talk to his "doctor friends" (who exactly they were, nobody ever knew) and get them to prescribe him some. When that didn't work, for the reasons that

a) Carlos was definitely too old for bubblegum flavored medicine, and

b) Logan hadn't a clue who these "doctor friends" were

he kicked and screamed until he didn't have a voice, and James and Kendall were holding down his flailing limbs, as Logan forcefully shoved a pill down his throat.

Yep. That didn't end well.

The trouble was, Carlos could literally not swallow pills, of any sort. This confused everybody, as he managed to be able to swallow all of his food whole, at any given time. Unless it was that time where his sandwich happened to have a pill hidden in it. He had once swallowed four marbles no trouble, which required a trip to the ER to remove, but one tiny pill made him cough and gag until he promptly threw up on Logan's hand.

The only way he could manage to keep one, tiny pill down, was with about four cookies. So every time Carlos required any kind of pill, or antibiotic course, it was off to the store for fifteen boxes of cookies, which would undoubtedly cause him to be hyperactive and kind of ruin the effects of the medication anyway.

They usually tried to avoid him having to take medication of any sort, but when necessary, they tried to find whatever he needed in liquid or soluble form. It wasn't easy to find, and would usually result in Logan driving all over town to find it, but whatever it took.

This wasn't much better for Carlos, as it took a lot longer to take, and tasted horrible, but anything was better than pills for him, even if it wasn't much better. There was still a lot of gagging involved, but he could at least keep it down.

He took the thermometer out of his mouth. Mrs. Knight read it and frowned, walking away silently. Carlos studied the glass, the floating white specks disgusting him more than he already had been at the sight of it. He decided to just attack it and swallow it.

He tried to knock it back like a shot. That didn't work, as he suspected it wouldn't, as it was a full sized glass, and not a shot glass, and he ended up drooling it all over himself. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and took the glass from him, walking it to the sink and taking him some paper towel. He mopped himself up, grinning at her. She cracked a false smile. She was in a strange mood. He could understand why. Taking care of four sick boys could definitely take its toll on somebody, especially when those boys were hard to manage as it was.

Carlos was feeling terrible. Maybe if he had have tried harder, he wouldn't have gotten sick, and he could at least help Mrs. Knight out a little, you know, he could have taken care of the boys, or run some errands, or even just kept out of her hair. But now she had one extra person to care for. Carlos watched Mrs. Knight walk over to him, and he gazed up at her with his large, chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry." He coughed. She glanced down at him, touching his forehead.

"For what?" she asked bitterly. Carlos flinched at her tone.

"For… you know, getting all sick and stuff… maybe if I hadn't have gotten sick then you wouldn't be so tired and you'd feel better." He whimpered. Mrs. Knights face softened, and she sat beside Carlos' legs, rubbing circles on his back gently.

"No, no sweetie, it isn't your fault at all. Oh I'm so sorry. You poor thing. It isn't your fault that I'm tired and it certainly isn't your fault that you're sick. I'm fine, I was just up all night last night, and all day too." She said. He frowned.

"Why don't you take a nap. I'm going to." He offered. She mulled it over for a second, all her mothering instincts going out the window as she accepted.

"Yeah. You know what, I think I will." She said, sitting down on the other side of the L shaped sofa. Carlos tossed her a pillow, and she curled up, asleep in seconds. Carlos rolled over to face the back of the couch, drifting off.

There was peace, as everyone in the apartment slept. Not a noise could be heard, except for the faint snores and creaking of bedsprings from the four band mates.

The peace was short lived, however, as Carlos woke up with a terrible stomach ache. He managed to prop himself up into a sitting position, clutching his aching stomach. He doubled over, as a surge of nausea hit him like a train. He groaned and nudged Mrs. Knight with his foot, in hopes she would wake up and take notice that he wasn't feeling good, and, well, Carlos didn't know exactly what would happen after that; but maybe she would be able to fix it. She was good at fixing it when he was hurt, or hungry, so maybe it would be the same when he was sick.

But, Mrs. Knight hadn't slept for quite some time, and her body had completely shut off. She wouldn't wake, no matter how much foot nudging Carlos tried. He whimpered as he tasted acid in the back of his throat. He leapt up from his curled position on the couch and dashed through the kitchen, bursting through the bathroom door and, collapsing on the tile next to the toilet.

He lifted the lid and retched. He was cold. Why did he feel so cold? He began shaking, and gagging. He heard somebody padding towards the bathroom. Thank goodness.

Carlos always hated throwing up. Nobody liked it, he supposed. He hated getting sick, full stop, but going through it alone wasn't something he wanted to do. He began to cry, gagging over the toilet, as he heard footsteps entering the bathroom. He heard a scratchy voice whisper

"Carlos?" and a dry cough, followed by a sniff. He looked around, and through teary eyes, he saw a short, raven haired boy, clutching a blanket. He wanted to say something, but his stomach stopped him, as he turned back to the toilet and retched.

Logan knelt beside him. He was shocked to see Carlos so poorly.

"Carlos is sick now? What? When did Carlos get sick? Is James okay? Oh god. Why did I have to get sick? This is all my fault…" Logan muttered. He unfolded the blanket, placing it over Carlos' shaking shoulders, smoothing it over his back. Carlos whimpered gratefully.

"It's okay buddy." Logan whispered, rubbing circles on his back. Carlos retched again. Logan reached around and placed his hand on Carlos' forehead, wincing at the heat. He firmly pressed and held his hand there, supporting under his head, so that he didn't hit it on anything. He had noticed that Carlos was retching particularly violently, and he didn't want him to hurt himself any more than he already probably was. He continued rubbing circles on his back, through the blanket, with his other hand.

"Come on 'Litos. Just let it come up. You'll feel better." Logan whispered. Carlos retched one last time, and vomited violently into the toilet. Logan grimaced, doing his best to keep everything down himself. He would have liked to have left right then, Carlos being sick causing him to feel worse, but he couldn't leave his friend. He knew Carlos was grateful for him, and he wanted to be there for him.

Carlos vomited again, resting over the toilet for a moment, before dropping back against the bathtub. He gazed up at Logan, his eyes glassy with a fever. Logan removed his hand for Carlos' forehead, frowning and turning on his knees to retrieve a washcloth. He dampened it, and helped his friend get cleaned up.

"You alright, Carlos?" he asked. Carlos nodded weakly.

"I… think so…" he whispered.

"Oh 'Litos." Logan sighed. He pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. He heard Carlos whimper, and let go. He stared at him, a thousand things running through his mind. Why was Carlos sick? Carlos barely ever got sick? Why did he have to get Carlos sick? He got everyone sick. Was James sick? Was everyone going to be okay? Oh, this was all his fault, he thought. He displayed his concern with a simple forehead touch, sighing in distress at the warmth of Carlos' forehead.

He was stressing out about everyone now. It wasn't enough that he should be sick, now they were all sick, and it was all Logan's fault. He was the one that was supposed to keep his friends safe and take care of them, and now he had gone and gotten them all sick. He frowned at Carlos, touching his forehead again.

"You done buddy?" Logan asked. Carlos shook his head, wrapping his arms around his aching stomach and whimpering, shaking.

"My tummy hurts, Logie." Carlos whispered.

"I know it does buddy." Logan sighed, leaning back against the bathtub beside Carlos, wrapping his arm around him. Carlos shook violently, leaning back over the toilet and coughing. Logan raised himself to his knees, wriggling over to where Carlos was, rubbing his back.

All that either of them wanted to do was fall asleep, but while Carlos was vomiting, he couldn't, and Logan definitely wasn't going to leave him. He would sit in that bathroom with him, all day and all night; whatever it took to make sure he was alright.

**Well, did it make sense? Did you enjoy it? Am I asking random questions again? Yes. Yes I am.**

**I really, really hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I tried really hard to pick up where I left off, even though I basically had to read the entire story again to figure out what I was meant to be writing about. I didn't realize how much I had actually written! Wow, I amaze myself sometimes. Wow, that sounded conceited. **

**I am devastated to announce, that I will have to end this story soon. It's getting super long and hard to write, and I love this story so much I don't want to part with it! It's definitely my favorite thing I have ever written, and also, I suck at endings! Like, absolutely suck. Most of my other fics just, don't end because I can't be bothered thinking up and ending…**

**But anyway, yes, a few more chapters and this story will be done with… NOO! But don't worry. I will be writing new stories, taking BTR requests and generally keeping more up to date in the future. I hope.**

**Thank you too all my lovely reviewers and the people I have become friends with over the time this story has run! Also, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Australia Day, and for everyone this year, Happy Birthday!  
>Please let me know how I did with a review! All are appreciated and it will probably motivate me to update sooner if I get some ideas on future chapters, stories, or especially any ending ideas.<strong>

**Thanks again! XX**


End file.
